SE ALQUILA
by miradas-oscuras
Summary: Bella necesita auna persona que se haga pasar por su novio en las vacaciones de Navidad.Gracias a su prima Alice,encuentra una empresa que se dedica a alquilar personas para todo tipo de propósitos.¿Quien sera su alquiler?Sin duda, el guapo Edward Cullen
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Mucha gente se pregunta por que hay personas que odian la Navidad. A esta pregunta puede haber muchas respuestas, y muchas diferentes.

Hay gente que odia la Navidad debido a que no tiene con quien pasarlas y no quiere verse envuelto en esa felicidad que no podrá disfrutar.

Hay otra gente, en cambio, que odia la Navidad porque en ese tiempo perdió algo a o alguien y no quiere recordarlo.

Y luego están las personas como Bella, que no odian la Navidad, pero que dicen lo contrario en algunas ocasiones debido a algunas acciones de la gente que la rodea. Este año debido a su prima Tanya.

Bella caminaba por la calle. Para variar, estaba lloviendo. El cielo, estaba gris, como de costumbre, y también, como de costumbre cuando volvía de ver a su prima, estaba enfadada. Tenía la mala manía de caminar por los filos de las aceras, por lo que cada coche que pasaba por el carril mas cercano, enviaba una fría oleada de agua sucia hacía Bella y su ya empapado chubasquero amarillo. Iba enfurruñada y murmurando necedades sobre Tanya, su no tan adorada prima, y los baños constantes que le mandaban los vehículos que circulaban sin preocupación por la calzada, no ayudaban a bajar su enfado.

Tanya era la sobrina de su padre, y la nieta mas mayor – solo por dos años sobre Isabella – de sus dos mas queridos abuelos. Si los hermanos tienden a pelearse, las primas también. Sobretodo cuando la rubia le pega un chicle en el pelo a la castaña y esta le responde untando de miel la suela de los zapatos de la primera. Pero eso solo eran chiquilladas. La última gamberrada fue hace tan solo cinco meses, a la ya entrada madurez de los 20 y 22 años respectivamente, cuando Tanya le saboteó el champú a Bella metiendo tinte verde en el bote, y como no, la jugarreta fue devuelta. Bella se presentó delante del apartamento de la rubia con un bate de béisbol y le rompió los faros traseros al coche de su prima.

Ahora, 22 de diciembre, estaban entrando las fiestas de Navidad, y toda la familia venía a Forks a pasar las dos semanas de vacaciones. Los residentes en la ciudad, es decir sus padres, ella, sus tíos, su prima Tanya y su otra prima Alice, eran los encargados de escoger un local en alquiles y decorarlo para Nochebuena Noche vieja y reyes. Ahora mismo, Bella venía de casa de sus padres, pero la sorpresa fue ver allí a Tanya y a Richard, su novio actual. La rubia había pensado en que se podría repartir entre las tres primas (Tanya, Alice Y Bella) los tres días de fiesta. Eso no le había molestado, pero hubo una conversación que no le gustó mantener aquella tarde.

Flash Back.

Bella entró por la puerta de madera oscura de la casa de sus padres, que era amplia y de dos plantas, tan diferente a su apartamento un poco alejado del centro del pequeño pueblo. Aspiró fuertemente por la nariz, oliendo así ese familiar aroma de velas y canela, igual al olor de su mismo cabello. Recorrió el estrecho y largo pasillo que llevaba al salón, y al entrar, divisó a cuatro personas en vez de dos. Dos de ellas eran sus padres, claro esta, que la saludaron con un caluroso abrazo paternal. Y las otras dos... bueno, las otras dos, no eran tan queridas, pero seguían siendo familia. Tanya se sentaba en el sofá, al lado de la madre de Bella, mientras que Richard se sentaba en uno de los dos sillones individuales, junto en frente de su padre.

- Isabella – dijeron los dos a la vez. Richard con algo de sinceridad en esa alegría, Bella y él nunca se habían llevado mal, hubo algunas broncas porque él defendía a Tanya, pero nada mas. Pero su rubia prima utilizo el tono mas falso y sarcástico que pudo al decir, con asco, su nombre.

- ¿Tanya?¿Richard? - preguntó la aludida con sorpresa.

- Prima, cualquiera diría que no te alegras de vernos – dijo Tanya con una sonrisa y un tono extraño en la voz.

- Si, cualquiera diría – dijo Bella - ¿que hacéis aquí? - Tanya abrió la boca, supuestamente para hablar, porque era tonta, pero como para abrir la boca para que le entraran moscas...

- Hemos venido para organizar la celebración de las fiestas – dijo Richard antes de que su novia dijera algo, seguramente porque sabía que el comentario que iba a hacer Tanya, iba a desencadenar una nueva discusión, y el tubo que pagar el mecanico para los destrozos de Bella en el coche de la rubia. Bella asintió, en signo de comprender y en agradecimiento en callar a su prima. - hemos pensado, que este año, las tres primas arregléis cada uno de los día.

- Yo me quedaré con noche buena, tu con noche vieja y Alice con reyes, ya sabes cuanto le gustan los regalos. - dijo Tanya.

- Esta bien.

- La pena Isabella, es que yo tendré ayuda de Richard, Alice de Jasper (su novio) y tu...bueno digamos que tu vida amorosa no esta en rendimiento ahora – rió suave. Siempre sacaba esa misma conversación y Bella, estaba ya harta – aunque, ahora que lo recuerdo, nunca lo estuvo – rió mas fuerte y si no fuera porque sus padres la cogieron de los brazos, Bella estaría ya tirándole de su rubia cabellera.

- ¡BRUJA! - chillé.

- Vamos, admítelo, tu no nacistes para el amor, eres una negada, y siendo como eres, es normal que nadie quiera estar contigo – ese comentario hizo reaccionar a Richar, que por una vez salió en defensa de su prima política.

- Tanya ya basta – dijo algo enfadado y en tono mordaz – ese comentario esta fuera de lugar. - pero eso no la calló.

- Vamos todos sabemos que el sector masculino huye de Bella – soltó una sonora carcajada.

- Tany... - empezó Richard nuevamente con la regañina otra vez, pero en esta ocasión fue callado por Bella

- Pues para que te enteres guapita, tengo novio des de hace algunas semanas, lo que pasa es que no soy tan fantasma como tu y no lo voy cantando por ahí – todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos. Bella se arrepintió de inmediato de haber mentido, pero fue llevada por su coraje en la situación.

- ¿Mi niña tiene novio? - dijo un cabreado Charlie.

- ¡Oh cielo eso es fantástico! - gritó René. - ¿Como se llama?

- Tanya, nos vamos – dijo Richard. Y antes de que Bella tuviera que contestar a las preguntas que, obviamente no eran ciertas, su móvil sonó en aviso de que Alice la reclamaba. Necesitaba su opinión en un vestido, alegando que era vida o muerte (esta Alice...). Por una vez le hizo caso y se fue diciendo que Alice la necesitaba urgentemente.

Fin del Flash Back

Y ahora, tenía que buscar a alguien que se hiciera pasar por su novio, y que mintiera sobre todo, como se conocieron, el tiempo que llevaban juntos, y todo. Seguramente lo haría por dinero. ¿Pero que haría? ¿Poner un anuncio en el periódico que dijera:_ Necesidad urgente de un chico que se haga pasar por mi pareja delante de mi familia, interesados llamen a 678894456 (numero de Bella)_? O mejor, colgar carteles por el pueblo diciendo lo mismo. Simplemente no podía. Seguía preocupada y helada. Se intentaba dar calor con su propio brazo al rededor de su cintura, por dentro de su chubasquero. Llegó hasta el piso de apartamentos donde vivían ella y Alice. Subió en el ascensor hasta el cuarto, dos pisos mas arriba que el suyo. Picó a la ya antigua puerta y su pequeña amiga salió a recibirla.

- No se porque pero sentí que estabas en apuros – afirmó Alice cuando ya se habían sentado en el moderno y cómodo sofá blanco de diseño que la dueña del apartamento tenía en su pequeña salita.

- Y no fallabas – dijo Bella con un suspiro y sosteniendo la taza de capuchino con vainilla caliente que Alice le tendía. Llevaba un suéter de lana azul y blanco, era muy gordo, por lo que le proporcionaba calorcito a su cuerpo entumecido por el frío de la lluvia que le había calado hasta los huesos. - Tanya estaba en casa de mis padres, y se a puesto a cuestionar mi vida amorosa, a llegado un punto en el que me ha entrado tal coraje, que dije que en realidad si que tenía novio, pero que yo no fardaba de él. El problema es que ahora lo tendré que llevar a todas las fiestas, y no tengo – aclaró Bella después de tomar un sorbo de su capuchino.

- ¿Y que piensas hacer?

- Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea. No puedo colgar carteles diciendo que necesito alquilar un novio.

- Pues ahora que lo dices, el otro día, leí que había algunas empresas que alquilaban a gente para propósitos de cualquier tipo. - Bella estuvo pensando unos segundos en "para propósitos de cualquier tipo" - No Bella, supongo que para los asuntos de la cama no están disponibles – ¿leía mentes acaso? - pero si solo lo necesitas para fingir en vacaciones, ¿que puedes perder? - Bella asintió.

- Pero ¿y donde localizo yo a esa compañía? - Alice se rascó la barbilla con el dedo indice en gesto pensativo.

- Lo leía hará un par de semanas, en un ejemplar de una revista de moda. Tienes la suerte de que las guardo todas. Nos meteremos en la página oficial y buscaremos algún numero de teléfono.

Entre las dos buscaron entre cajas y cajas de revistas que Alice tenía guardadas en estantes y al fin encontraron el ejemplar numero 376 del NEW YORK CHIK. En la pagina numero 14, había un apartado dedicado a extrañas empresas, y en esa, se podía ver la fotografía de una gran nave blanca, con las siglas ADGE, unas puertas de cristal azules oscuro y alguna que otra ventana. Abajo había un articulo sobre la noticia.

_Como todas las semanas, hemos estado buscando extrañas empresas con propósitos nada normales._

_Hasta ahora hemos buscado empresas o tiendas de diseño y artículos de moda, pero esta semana nos hemos fijado en esta no muy popular empresa y no nos hemos podido evitar hacer este reportaje._

_ADGE_

_Con estas iniciales se presenta esta extraña empresa que se dedica a "alquilar" personas para cualquier tipo de cosas. Des de acompañantes a fiestas, pasando por ayudantes a la limpieza hasta excelentes cocineros para cenas importantes. Todo esto, claro, por un módico precio. Cada una de las personas que trabajan aquí tienen una especialidad, y aunque esta empresa no tenga mucha popularidad, tienen ya numerosos clientes._

_Attem: Marta Guijarro._

- Bien ya tenemos el nombre – dijo Alice entusiasmada, moviendo la cabeza un poco como hacía cuando se ponía nerviosa moviendo a la vez las puntas rebeldes de su negro cabello hacia todas las direcciones posibles. - Ahora nos meteremos en internet y buscaremos la dirección, un número de teléfono o algo por el estilo...

- Alice respira – pidió Bella con tono gracioso – que la que esta en apuros soy yo no tu – rió suave. - la morena asintió.

Y lo dicho. Encendieron el ordenador de pantalla plana de Alice, dispuesto en una habitación privada. Encima de el escritorio de caoba rojiza llena de cuadernos de vestidos y diferentes diseños. Buscaron, con el nombre ADGE, y de entre otras salía una pagina con el numero de teléfono, de fax y una dirección.

- Aquí la tienes. Calle ronda de Horna 25. Es una de las calles del polígono industrial a las afueras de Forks. - explicó Alice apartando la vista de la pantalla para mirar a su amiga. Esta asintió.

- Mañana les haré un visita – afirmo Bella - ¿crees que habrá personas en el escaparate con cartelitos que diga: _se alquila?_ - ambas rieron.

**HOLA! ^^**

**Bueno esta es mi nueva historia.**

**He decidido hacerla esta vez con narrador externo, y no se me da muy bien, por eso quiero que me digan, como lo hicimos en Y todo por un cristal, si les gusta la historia y la manera de narrarla en un review.**

**Por si hay alguna duda, la fiesta Navideña de los reyes, es una fiesta que tenemos aquí en España. En la religión Cristiana, tres filósofos y científicos le llevaron tres regalo al niño Jesús por su nacimiento, pero como estaban muy lejos llegaron el día 6 de enero y no el 25 de diciembre. Por eso, cada 6 de Enero, lo niños de españa se levantan y ven como debajo de su árbol de navidad hay muchos regalos. La verdad es que no se muy bien si en otra parte del mundo hay esta fiesta, pero por si no la hay, yo la explico XD.**

**Bueno espero que me dejeis muchos muchos reviews con opiniones y demas!**

**Ya sabeis, os mando:**

**Un abrazo al estilo Emmet**

**Un ferviente y apasionado beso de Edward **

**(la verdad es que he decidido ser liberal y compartirlos hehehe) **

**Y un emotivo abrazo de Jasper.**

**BESOS DES DE BARCELONA!**

**SUEÑEN CON VAMPIROS! **


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba, como de costumbre, lloviendo. Las gotas de lluvia, frías, sonoras y como no, húmedas. Todo el parque temblaba debajo de la espesa y constante manta de agua que caía rápida y fuerte por las aceras y los caminos. Todo esto era observado des de el gran ventanal que había en el comedor del apartamento numero 42 en la calle Vendre, donde Bella se refugiaba en una mantita negra de lana cuando la calefacción, ya puesta, calentaba el piso hasta llegar a los 26 grados. Eran tan solo las ocho de la mañana, por lo que el sol, aún presente, no tenía la fuerza para pasar entre las nubes y dejarse ver. Solo quedaban dos horas para que la extraña empresa que salvaría las navidades de Bella abriera. Había decidido acudir nada mas al día siguiente, sola, aún bajo las insistencias de su prima Alice de que dejara que la acompañara. Bella desvió la vista del gran ventanal que ella consideraba un gran cuadro en la pared, en este momento el paisaje se mostraba era triste, la lluvia hacía que casi nadie saliera en esos momentos a la calle, la depositó en la taza de café que tenía en las manos. De esta salía un fino y delgado hilillo de humo representando así la alta temperatura.

Se levantó decididamente, esa noche había estado dudando de lo que iba a hacer, pero, según había pensado no había mas remedio.

Estaba comprobado, en la calle hacía el mismo frío del que parecía que hacía des de el ventanal. Había parado de llover, pero aún se notaba el ambiente frío y solitario que traía la lluvia. Era normal, estábamos a 23 de diciembre, era de lo mas común que en estas fechas, hiciera frío. Bella andaba calle arriba con su grueso chaquetón, regalo de una amiga, llevaba un trozo de papel raído y mojado en las manos indicando el camino a seguir hacia el polígono industrial donde estaba la extraña empresa. Ahora mismo, a las diez menos veinte de la mañana, ya había mas ambiente en la calle. Las nubes, incluso, se estaban disipando para dejar ver un poco el sol. Estaba andando por las ramblas de Forks, donde estaban la mayoría de las tiendas del pueblecito. Mientras andaba se fijaba en un circulo de gente que estaba a un lado de la ancha calle, pero que a medida que ella avanzaba, se iba alargando hasta ocupar todo el ancho de aquella calle. Cuando tuvo que pasar por aquel tramo, andaba sorteando a la gente que se había congregado mirando algo que Bella desconocía, supuso que sería algún tipo de malabarista de algún pueblo cercano como tantos muchos había en esta época. Lo que ella no entendía era, de tantos diferentes y continuos, la gente aún se paraba a mirarlos. En dirección contraria a la que ella caminaba, venía un chico también con bastante prisa. Traía en su brazo izquierdo un montón de papeles, y no miraba mucho a su alrededor, solo para ir apartando ligeramente a la gente para pasar. Por eso mismo cuando se cruzó en el camino de ella, chocaron y Bella enterró su cara, por accidente, en el pecho de el, haciendo que todos los papeles del muchacho se repartieran en el suelo. Entre tanta gente, era muy dificil recogerlos, pero los dos se agacharon por ellos antes de mirarse el uno al otro siquiera. Bella se agacho avergonzada por su torpeza y Edward, el muchacho , se agachó algo irritado por ese contratiempo en su notable prisa. Bella observó algunos papeles del suelo que recogía, sin prestarle mucha atención a la mano blanca que recogía los demás y sin, aún, mirar hacía arriba. Pero se detubo un instante en uno de los papeles que mas le llamaba la atención. El la esquina derecha de este folio estaba el símbolo que había visto en la página web de la empresa. Se quedó con el papel en la mano y se fue levantando lentamente. Estaba concentrada en aquellas letras en negrita y azules. Edward también se levantó al ver que le había recogido la otra mitad de sus papeles. Bella posó su fangosa mirada en la esmeraldina de él [si, parece mal dicho pero es correcto XD].

- Gracias - dijo Edward, y le cogió los papeles enseguida y con un poco de brusquedad.

- Tu... ¿tu trabajas en ADGE? - preguntó ella.

- Eh... no – contra menos gente supiera de su trabajo, mas creíble serían sus próximos proyectos. - ¿le vas preguntando eso a todo con el que te tropiezas? - dijo de forma burlona para cambiar de tema.

- ¡Claro que no! - exclamó Bella. - es solo que he visto el logo en un de tus papeles y...

- Y encima cotilleas, ¿tus padres no te enseñaron modales de pequeña? - dijo ya un poco fastidiado.

- ¡NO!, es solo que, me llamó la atención... yo... es igual – dijo también fastidiada – siento lo del golpe – y siguió andando ahora con menos prisa y mas cuidado entre la gente.

Ya estaba llegando al polígono, solo quedaban tres o cuatro calles y al girar a la derecha podría empezar a buscar el numero de la nave. Lo que extrañó mucho a Bella, fue que al pasar por delante de la puerta de una cafetería, alguien salió de ella chocando con Bella de nuevo y tirando todo su café encima de su chaquetón y salpicando un poco en sus pantalones y en su jersey ya que llevaba el chaquetón abierto. Bella levantó un poco las manos mirando su ropa con asco y rabia. Miró hacia el individuo que había sido el torpe y su sorpresa se agrandó. Era el chico con el que se había tropezado antes, era Edward, el cual se debatía entre estallar en carcajadas y mostrar la rabia ante el derramo de su café, ¿es que esa chica era torpe a propósito?.

- pero bueno ¿es que eres torpe a propósito? - expuso sus pensamientos en alto.

- ¿QUE? - exclamó Bella – ¡pero si has sido tu el que se ha tropezado conmigo! Y encima me has manchado enterita – dijo volviendo a mirar su, ahora, oscura ropa. Edward pensaba que estaba bastante graciosa mirando asqueada su ropa, por lo que ya demostrado su enfado, utilizó su segunda opción.

- Si, lo siento – dijo ahora riéndose.

- ¿Te estas riendo de mi? - el chico respondió con otra carcajada - ¿encima que me has estropeado toda la ropa? - ahora miró a su al rededor y encontró el vaso de un cliente sentado en la terraza lleno de café, parecía caliente. Lo cogió y lo echó directamente en el pecho de él, que paró de reírse y se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos. Soltó dos dolares encima de la mesa donde había cogido el vaso y se giró escurriendo un poco su jersey, escuchó un "estúpida" des de la terraza y musitó – lo mismo digo.

Por fin había llegado a la nave que buscaba. Después del incidente del café le costó bastante encontrar el numero indicado, pero lo había conseguido. Estaba delante de las puertas oscuras, se acercó y empujó la puerta de la derecha para entrar a la pequeña nave. La decoración era toda blanca, el suelo, las paredes, incluso los cuadros eran de colores muy cálidos. Había un mostrador, también blanco donde una chica tecleaba sin parar. Se acercó y se dispuso a hablar con ella.

- Disculpe, venía a contratar a uno de sus acompañantes masculinos. Donde podría..

- ¿Tiene cita? - preguntó mordazmente la chica sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

- No pero pensé que...

- Si no tiene cita previa no podemos hacer nada.

- Si pero...

- Buenos días. - su plaquita decía _Tanya_, con razón era tan estúpida, se llamaba igual que la prima de Bella ¿sería una maldición de nombre?.

En eso salió un hombre, de unos cuarenta y tantos años de una pequeña oficina donde colgaba un cartelito que dictaba director general. Bella se acercó, ya desesperada ante la negativa de la señorita a pedir una obra de caridad navideña.

- Disculpe, ¿es usted el director? - preguntó con vergüenza Bella.

- Si señorita, soy yo – dijo sonriendo con calidez el hombre, le recordaba mucho a su padre. - ¿que desea?.

- Si, mire, es que... - dijo Bella mirando a la secretaria que la miraba con enojo.

- ¿quiere sentarse? – le señaló la silla que había al otro lado de su escritorio. Bella asintió, y después de pasar, el director cerró la puerta para luego sentarse en la silla de cuero negro que había al otro lado del escritorio y asintió para darle a entender a Bella de que le explicara.

- Bien – dijo ella aun con mucha vergüenza. Tragó en seco y después de auto convencerse, prosiguió – Cada navidad, mis dos primas y yo, organizamos las tres fiestas importantes de navidad. Este año nos las hemos repartido, y …

- Necesita a un acompañante para que le ayude con la organización, pues tenemos a... - habló el director sin dejar seguir a Bella.

- No, no – dijo ella moviendo las manos apresuradamente – es que, discutiendo con una de mis primas, dije que tenía pareja, y no es verdad. - el director sonrió calidamente en muestra de entendimiento, pero Bella siguió. - así, que le ruego que haga una pequeña obra de caridad de navidad y me permita adquirir a unos de sus empleados – no sabía que palabras utilizar, tampoco era cuestión de decir alquilar, ya que eran personas y no objetos. Esta conversación era difícil para Bella.

- Difícil situación señorita...

- Bella llámeme Bella.

- SI Bella. Aunque no te preocupes, como estas situaciones, hay muchas cada día. Además tenemos un gran abanico de posibles ofertas – sacó un gran archivador negro. - Mira, depende de lo que mas necesites estan clasificados por especialidad...cocina, mecánica, limpieza... - "para que necesita la gente alquilar a alguien de mecánica o cocina cuando puede ir a un mecánico o pedir comida..." pensaba Bella – si, son cosas extrañas, pero la gente pide esas cosas señorita Bella – Bella se sonrojó – aunque también tenemos acompañantes de aspecto general. - Un clic que oyó en la cabeza de Bella.

- Si, cualquiera de ellos me sirve. - el director le tendió unos cuantos folios para que los revisara. Eran fichas técnicas. Cada una contenía nombre completo, edad, medidas y todas y cada una de las especialidades y practicas que sabían poner en practica. Bella las leyó una por una detenidamente, un tal Mike le llamó la atención, pero al mirar las medidas, se dio cuenta de que era muy bajo, "vaya decepción" pensó Bella. Después se fijó en un tal Jacob, pero era demasiado entusiasta según decía en la casilla de carácter. Y así tras ver todas las fichas. Aunque, la última, parecía ser una ficha perfecta. Nombre bonito, un año mayor que ella, medidas perfectas, y tenía una bonita definición de como era su carácter, divertido, simpático, también serio, etc. Además tenía una gran casilla llena de sus especialidades, era un gran cocinero, sabía tocar el piano, el saxo y la guitarra, además era famoso por ser un gran ayudante con la casa, era encantador y aparte de ser un gran manitas en mecánica y carpintería, también sabía dibujar. - Vaya, una ficha impresionante – dijo Bella asombrada.

- Si, el único problema es que muchas mujeres lo contrataron para fingir ser su pareja, así que puede que alguien lo reconozca.

- Me arriesgaré.

- Esta bien, llamaré a Edward.

**YUPI! AL FIN ACTUALICÉ!**

**Vale, y ahora viene la parte en la que pido disculpas de todo corazón...lo siento mucho!**

**es que e estado de vacaciones dos semanas! y no pude escribir, ademas, cuando volví estube unos días un poco depre =(, y no era plan de subir algo mal escrito! (no es una escusa, es una explicación) bueno hoy también intentaré subir otro capitulo de Piel Morena, Espiritu Gitano!**

**Gracias!**

**Un abrazo al estilo Emmet**

**Un besazo de Edward**

**Y un mordisquito (cariñoso hehe) de Jasper!**

**BESOS DES DE BARCELONA.**

**P.D: Gracias por los reviews, alerts y Favoritos!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alice estaba dando vueltas en el comedor como un león enjaulado, se estaba quedando sin uñas, parecía mas una sala de espera de un hospital que no un cálido comedor. Bella seguía sentada, en su reconfortable y acogedor sofá azul oscuro, que tanto le gustaba para ver las películas los domingos y quedarse dormida con una manta echada por encima, debido al constante frío de Forks. Aun seguía en estado de subconsciencia voluntaria, estaba en cuerpo pero su cabeza estaba volando por todo lo que había pasado debido a una absurda disputa con su odiosa prima. Alice estaba mas nerviosa que ella, aun no se sabe la razón, aunque como Bella, solo quería ver a Tanya retorcerse su teñida cabellera.

Lo único que había hecho Bella la tarde anterior, fue firmar papeles y dar un pequeño adelanto de doscientos dolares, el resto se lo tendría que dar al desconocido "Edward" al final del trabajo. Aun no había hablado con él, y tampoco lo había visto en persona, solo había visto algunas fotos de cuando era un poco mas joven. Según el director de la agencia, él había cambiado mucho, y aún tenían que renovar su ficha, por lo que no tenían fotos actuales. El tal "Edward" parecía bastante guapo, ahora tenía 23 años, tres mas que Bella, a los catorce fue modelo de ropa interior y trajes de baño, y a los 20 entró a trabajar con ADGE. Bella tan solo quería salir de su apuro, aunque también quería que su supuesto novio fuera algo atractivo, al menos para dar el pego. Según le habían dicho, el chico llegaría al día siguiente a la dirección de casa de sus padres, donde toda la familia había pactado una comida familiar. Aun faltaban veinte minutos para irse a casa de los padres de Bella, hacía ya casi un cuarto de hora que estaban arregladas, y por ahora lo único que podían hacer era esperar y estar nerviosas.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Al fin estaban en la tan conocida y ahora abarrotada casa de los padres Swan. Ya habían llegado los abuelos, los tíos y primos de Bella y Alice, y todo habían sido besos y abrazos de bienvenida. Aún estaban nerviosas, sobre todo Bella, que había tenido que volver a mentir sobre su vida amorosa. Y eran las dos, por lo que no tendría que tardar mucho en llegar.

Ella y Alice estaban poniendo la mesa mientras Tanya hablaba con su tía Agatha, de California. Y al fin picaron a la puerta. Bella con las manos sudadas y temblando fue hacia el antiguo recibidor a abrir la puerta. Aunque no era quien ella esperaba.

- ¿¡Emmet! - dijo exaltada - ¿Que haces aquí?

- Querida prima, cualquiera diría que te alegras de verme – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, para después abrazarla hasta dejarla sin respiración. Bella quedó en shock cuando lo hizo, pero luego lo correspondió recordando su infancia, cuando Emmet la consolaba, o simplemente le apetecía darle un abrazo. Siempre había sido muy grande para su edad, su tía Esme, la madre de Alice y Emmet, decía que era porque Emmet en vez de haber nacido con un pan debajo del brazo había nacido con un bocadillo de chocolate. La verdad es que si que lo había echado de menos, seis meses sin ver a su primo favorito le habían pasado largos y hasta aburridos. A sus 24 años, Emmet ya estaba licenciado en la carrera de magisterio en Educación Física (deportes o gimnasia, como queráis llamarlo). La ultima vez que lo había visto, había sido en las vacaciones de primavera, ya que no pudo pasar las vacaciones aquí. Fue un cálido y tranquilo abrazo, hasta que su prima entró en el recibidor.

- ¡EMMET! - corrió hacia su hermano, que ya había soltado a Bella y se colgó de su cuello para darle otro abrazo.

- ¡ENANA! - rió ante la cara que puso Alice – Me alegro de verte...aunque no puedo decir que hayas crecido.

- Emmet – le pegó en el brazo - yo también me alegro de verte, pero tampoco puedo decir que hayas madurado. - los tres rieron al unisono.

- Voy a ir a saludar – dijo el mayor, y en cuanto entró fueron todos gritando a darle un gran abrazo.

Ellas, que seguían en el recibidor, sonreían viendo la escena desde la puerta de la cocina. Empezaron a comer, y nadie mas picó al timbre. Alice se había relajado ya un poco, pero Bella retorcía la servilleta de tela mientras con la otra mano envolvía el puré de patata y se lo llevaba a la boca. Todos hablaban animadamente, eran ya las dos y veinticinco del medio día. Al fin, alguien tocó fuertemente la puerta. Bella se ofreció a abrir, y se dirigió temblorosa hasta la entrada. Aunque ahora, tampoco se esperaba lo que veía ante si. El chico del paseo, y del café, estaba delante suyo, mirando unos papeles.

- ¿Que haces tu aquí? - dijo susurrando después de mirar que no había nadie cerca.

- Ya, yo tampoco me alegro de verte – dijo él – estoy buscando a Isabella Swan. - A Bella, se le encendió la bombillita y lego se le rompió el cuerpo entero, tal cristal roto por un pelota. Se puso la mano en la frente y se giró hacia la casa. Como era posible que tuviera tan mala suerte...

- Bella, que haces tanto rato ahí fuera... - dijo su madre entrando en el recibidor, ella, de un salto se puso al lado del chico y se agarró a su brazo temblando un poco.

- Mamá – dijo arrastrando a Edward hacia dentro – te presento a Edward. - El aún no se lo creía, ¿ella era Isabella?.

- Oh! - dijo ella acercándose – Edward, Bella nos ha hablado de ti. - dijo sonriéndole.

- Bella también me ha hablado mucho de usted – le cogió la mano y le dio un suave beso.

- Oh, que caballero, pero pasad pasad, no os quedéis ahí.

- Si mamá ahora vamos – dijo ella arrastrando a Edward hacia tras mientras el hacía el intento de caminar hacia el salón. - ¿Tú?, ¿es que no había mas gente...?

- Ei, si mal no recuerdo, tu elegiste mi ficha, bonita – dijo él – así que ya no hay marcha atrás. - le entregó unos papeles – ten, estos son "nuestros datos" cuando acabe la comida hablaremos del tema, ahora revisa haber si hay algo incorrecto.

- No, todo está bien, aunque no me llames Isabella, solo Bella, que si no parecerá que nos acabamos de conocer. - asintió, ya le parecía extraño que su madre le hubiera llamado así. - Vale, mis padres se llaman René y Charlie, luego están mis primas, Alice, que es hiperactiva, es de pelo negro corto, bastante bajita y parece un duende

- ¿Y eso que es humor entre primas? - dijo Edward riendo suave. Bella le puso una cara rara y le sacó la lengua en tono infantil.

- Calla y escucha, que no tenemos tiempo. Su hermano Emmet, es el mas grande de todos los presentes, tiene 24 años y acaba de acabar el magisterio. Por último mi prima Tanya, es rubia, una bruja, y es dos años mayor que yo, su novio Richard, que es de pelo castaño, mas o menos alto y bastante simpático, es profesor de literatura. Además está el novio de mi prima Alice, Jasper, hoy no está aquí porque está trabajando con su padre, es rubio, con rizos suaves, ojos acaramelados y aunque es muy callado es muy buena persona. Ya te presentaré a los demás en la sala.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que lo has dicho sin respirar? - Bella lo fulminó con la mirada – tranquila, tranquila, soy un profesional. Vamos dentro.

Entraron en la sala, donde todos seguían comiendo y riendo, aunque cuando entraron se callaron súbitamente.

- Familia - dijo Bella tras respirar hondo – Este es Edward. - todos se levantaron de la mesa y rodearon el chico dándole la mano por parte de los caballeros y dos besos por parte de las damas. Alice se puso de puntillas y lo abrazó por el cuello, para susurrarle, "Soy Alice". Todos se presentaron gustosos de conocer al fin al novio de su niña. Charlie fue el último en saludarlo, y le apretó la mano mas fuerte de lo necesario en tono de advertencia. - Y este es mi padre Charlie – dijo ella suspirando.

- Señor Swan, sepa usted que tiene un hija estupenda y encantadora - dijo Edward estrechándole la mano y sonriendo.

- No se si te habrá comentado que soy policía ¿no? - dijo en tono autoritario.

- ¡Papá!

- Charlie – dijo René

- Si, algo me había comentado – Edward le soltó la mano. - Tu debes de ser Emmet – Le tendió la mano al gran hombretón que tenía delante. La verdad es que imponía bastante.

- Si soy yo - se estrecharon la mano – a si que has caído en las redes de mi prima ¿eh?, ¿que fue lo que te conquisto su sentido del sarcasmo, su esplendido carácter cuando se enfada, o es que te resulta atractivo la torpeza en las mujeres? - le movió las cejas sugeridoras. Edward estalló en carcajadas, aunque sonoras, elegantes. Bella fulminó a Emmet con la mirada y le dio un codazo en las costillas.

- Tu debes de ser Alice – dijo después de girarse y recodar su nombre.

- Si encantada, - dijo, y lo abrazó efusivamente – encantada de conocerte Edward.

- Yo soy Tanya, la otra prima de Bella – dijo la rubia dándole un abrazo sin buenas intenciones – lo que no entiendo es como tú, estas con ella – dijo para provocarla. Esta chica siempre iba al grano. Bella, que estaba en el lado derecho de Edward, respondió a la provocación y se abalanzó contra ella, aunque esta vez, Edward le pasó las manos por las caderas y la atrajo a su pecho para que no se formara un campeonato de lucha libre. Al hacer eso, Bella sintió un frío en las caderas, provenientes de las manos de él, y Edward sintió la calidez pasar por su cuerpo. Bella se puso recta y bufó sonoramente.

- Cariño debes tranquilizarte - dijo el apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Bella quedo un poco en shock, pero pronto intentó parecer una novia normal y asintió sonriendo y apoyando su cabeza en la suya. - bien - se apartó lentamente y se acercó a la tía Agatha, una mujer muy mayor, viuda de hace años, y que aunque vivía en California, pasaba mucho tiempo aquí en Forks. - Usted debe ser otra prima de Bella, aunque no me dijo que tenía primas tan guapas – dijo sonriendo a lo que la mujer en silla de ruedas rió muy fuertemente.

- Oh, Dios mi, que mozo mas bueno que te has echado Bella (N/A: este es el vocabulario que usan mis abuelas...si es vergonzoso...XD...), alomejor te lo quito y todo.

- Y yo no me podré resistir a sus encantos – todos los presentes rieron. Incluso Bella, que logró decir

- Pues si después te rompe el corazón no te dejaré volver conmigo, tía Agatha es una casanova. - volvieron a reír. René había puesto un plato al lado del de Bella, para que Edward se sentase.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Y eran casi las seis de la tarde, y aunque temprano, el cielo estaba negro y cubierto de pequeñas estrellas, y una luna resplandeciente. Estaban todos en la salita, tomando té y pastas, y aunque Edward y Bella estaban sentados en el mismo sofá, la tía Agatha, no había separado su silla del muchacho en toda la tarde. Edward estaba contento, en realidad, si que parecía una comida familiar en toda regla, y la familia de Bella le parecía muy simpática y alegre, y se notaba que todos se querían mucho.

- Y, Edward, ¿como conociste a Bella? - Bella tragó tan rápido su café que se quemó la lengua en el proceso, intento no toser, poniéndose la mano en la boca disimuladamente.

- Bueno, hace un mes, en la empresa donde trabajo, me destinaron aquí, en un sábado nublado, intentado conocer más esta ciudad, salí a dar una vuelta. Entré en una cafetería y compré un capuchino para llevar. Al salir, sin querer le eche por encima el café a Bella, y como había sido el culpable, le intenté limpiar la gran mancha, y después la invité a tomar algo.

- Oh, que romántico – dijo Emmet en voz cursi. Esme, su madre, que estaba sentada al lado, le dio una colleja, como cuando tenía diez años y cogía las magdalenas sin permiso.

- Hoy en día le dan el diploma de graduación a cualquiera ¿verdad Emmet? - dijo Bella para intentar cambiar de tema, y aunque fue un comentario que hizo reír a los presente, no funcionó. Tanya quiso meter más las narices donde no la llamaban y siguió preguntando.

- ¿Y ya vivís juntos? - preguntó la rubia, y su tío Charlie apoyó los codos en las rodillas para apoyar la cabeza en su manos, esperando atento la respuesta.

- No, aún no – contestó tranquila Bella – Edward llegó hace muy poco aquí y esta todavía recibiendo sus cosas de...

- Seattle – dijo el como recordándoselo – ahora vivo de alquiler en un pequeño apartamento no muy lejos, y como aún no he recibido todas mis cosas, pues hemos pensado esperar. Además solo llevamos saliendo dos semanas no creo que...

- Tres – dijo Bella rápidamente – llevamos tres semanas saliendo Edward.

- Oh si claro, es que se me ha echo tan corto – dijo rascándose la nuca mientras se reía.

Después de eso siguieron hablando de otras cosas mas superficiales, hasta que llegaron las siete y media y casi todos quisieron volver a casa. Alice tenía que ir a casa de Jasper, ya que no lo había visto en todo el día, Emmet estaba muy cansado del viaje en avión y se fue a descansar. Sus tíos Esme y Carlisle también se fueron después de despedirse de todos. Tía Agatha se despidió con pena de Edward, el cual, al girase, recibió un cachetada en la nalga.

- Agatha, que se vana enterar – dijo en broma Edward.

- Bueno mamá, nosotros también nos vamos – dijo Bella

- Señora Swan, ha sido un placer conocerla al fin. - Edward se despidió

- Igualmente, y llamame René.

- Señor Swan – dijo estrechándole la mano a Charlie – ha sido un placer.

- Cuida bien de mi niña – Bella bufó – y puedes seguir llamándome Señor Swan.

- Charlie – dijo reprobatoria mente René.

- No importa – dijo Edward – René, señor Swan – dijo asintiendo, y él y Bella salieron de la casa.

Al llegar a doblar la esquina, Bella paró en seco y empezó a reírse. Edward la miraba extrañado. No había reparado en ella, pero tenía una sonrisa radiante.

- ¿De que te ríes? - preguntó él - ¿sabes lo duro que ha sido eso? Por cierto me debes un café – dijo para seguir caminando.

- ¿Que yo te debo un café? Pues entonces tu me debes un suéter de lana.

- Si mal no recuerdo tuve que ir a la peluquería para que me quitaran el café con caramelo que me tiraste por encima.

- Te reíste de mi en mi cara – Bella le puso un dedo en el pecho mientras se acercaba a el gritándole.

- Me tiraste todos los papeles al suelo – se acercó él también.

- Me llamaste estúpida en plena calle

- Me devolviste el insulto.

Estaban ya tan cerca que el aliento helado de cada uno tocaba los labios y mejillas del otro. Bella estaba roja, del frío y la indignación, estaba pasando frío, no había creído que ese día helaría, y solo llevaba un chaquetón. Edward se percató de su sonrojo forzado, y le recordó a su hermana Rosalie, cuando era pequeña y se le ponía la nariz roja por el frió. Sonrió ante el recuerdo, y se quitó la bufanda para pasársela por el cuello a Bella. Aun seguían cerca, pero menos que antes. Relajó su cara, y quedó prácticamente en blanco cuando Edward le colocó la bufanda a modo que le tapara también la base de las mejillas.

- Vas a coger frío. - Bella, que miraba ahora la bufanda azul que iba a juego con el jersey de Edward, lo miró sorprendida – ¿Que tal si me cobro ya mi café? - le dijo levantando las cejas.

- Vale, pero que conste que si yo te pago el café, tu me tendrás que comprar una camiseta nueva.

- Que si que si... - dijo él mientras le revolvía el pelo fuertemente. Ella se quejó y le dio un suave golpe en el brazo.

**HOLA!**

**Lo siento...si tardé mucho mucho mucho...**

**espero que aun así merezca un review... Porque me encararía saber que le ha parecido es capítulo.**

**Además quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi buenísima amiga Erika-cullen, que ahora tiene un pie escayolado y se que le gusta esta historia! **

**por favor, reviews, que no matan y ademas solo les quita dos segundos de tiempo!**


	4. Chapter 4

El humo salía de las dos tazas de café caliente que había en la mesa descolorida por el uso, incluso el servilletero de aluminio estaba rallado. Había un ambiente muy familiar. El calor de los cafés y la calefacción creaban una calidez con fragancia casi amarga. La luz amarillenta pero potente iluminaba el local, y aunque había mucha gente, todo el mundo estaba sentado en una mesa, hablando animadamente.

Bella estaba sentada en un taburete alto, como el de todas las mesas, se había quitado la chaqueta, pero aun fregaba las manos después de quitarlas de la taza del café. Edward la miraba, aún con el café hirviendo en las manos, recordando cuando llevaba a su hermana a beber chocolate caliente. Tenía la misma pose aniñada e infantil, pero a la vez eran dos personas totalmente diferentes.

- Entonces, Alice Tanya y tu sois primas. Una información que deberías haber puesto en el papel.

- Lo siento, es que es la primera vez que hago algo así. - Edward sonrió ante su nerviosismo. Se veía muy mona bajando la cabeza nerviosa.

- Alice y tu os lleváis bien, aunque no te veo gran simpatía hacia Tanya – dijo sorbiendo su caliente café.

- ¿Has llegado a esa conclusión tu solo? - dijo ella sarcástica levantando una ceja.

- Tu madre me dijo que te tiñó el pelo de verde.

- Y yo le rompí los faros a su coche.

- Si, también me comentó algo de eso.

- Tanya y yo nunca hemos congeniado. No digo que la odie, es mi prima a pesar de todo, pero ella tiene un carácter que se me hace difícil de sobrellevar. Es muy chismosa, es una niña mimada y siempre compite conmigo. - recordó algo de su adolescencia en el Forks High. - Recuerdo una vez, cuando ambas íbamos al instituto, que por votación del alumnado me tocó a mi ser la presidenta de la organización del baile de fin de curso. Tanya le dio tanta rabia, que alquiló un local y montó su propio baile. Desgraciadamente, al servir mas alcohol que en el instituto todo el mundo acudió. Aunque se la devolví la misma noche.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Que hiciste? - dijo Edward riendo muy suavemente.

- Aparte de que me planté en su fiesta con el capitán de fútbol del instituto, - sonrió maliciosamente al recordar la cara de la rubia – se me calló accidentalmente el vaso de ponche en su vestido. Pero no acabó allí, ella me tiró otro vaso de lo mismo, y al ver mi vestido manchado, Tayler, el chico con el que había ido a la fiesta le tiro la ponchera llena por encima. Creo que esa fe la ultima vez que Tanya montó una fiesta contra mi. - Edward ya se reía mas fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para llamara la atención.

- Lo tendrías que haber grabado – dijo él.

- Lo _tengo_ grabado. - ahora si que se reía más fuerte, era una carcajada elegante, como lo había sido antes, y era muy musical. Sin saber por que, a Bella se le aceleró el corazón hasta acompasarse con la risa de él, que no era demasiado rápida.

Pasaron hablando un rato más sobre las gamberradas de su juventud, cuando a Edward se le encendió la bombillita y recordó porque estaban allí.

- Necesito que me explica mas a fondo las cosas de tu familia. Como si me llevaras hablando de ellos tres semanas.

- Ya conoces a Tanya y mi relación con ella. Alice es mi mejor amiga a parte de ser mi prima, vive en el piso de abajo de mi mismo bloque, es muy hiperactiva, le gusta comprar y siempre me consigue arrastrar con ella de compras. Es muy apegada a las fiestas, y tiene arruinado a mi tío de todo lo que llega a gastar en sus ideas. Su novio Jasper. Era mi amigo en el instituto, y se lo presenté a Alice cuando ella volvió de California hace ya casi cinco años. Es muy calmado y todo lo contrario a Alice, aunque se compensan el uno al otro. - Edward iba apuntando todo lo que ella decía, aunque solo por encima – Luego esta Richard el novio de Tanya. Como te he dicho antes, es bastante simpático, y sabe muy bien dominar a Tanya, aunque tampoco es que lleve una gran relación con él.  
Emmet es otro de mis primos, es el mayor de todos, a acabado la carrera para ser profesor de educación física, y aunque a veces sus bromas llegan a cansar, es tan divertido estar con él, que casi pienso a veces que tendríamos que pagar por su tiempo. Estamos muy unidos. De pequeños nos cuidaba mucho a las tres, incluso a Tanya. Emmet tiene mucha lealtad ante el tratado de la familia, y le viene de pequeño.

- Supongo que aunque haya algunas peleas – se pausó ante los ojos de ella que decían claramente que se equivocaba – bueno, grandes peleas, os queréis todos... ¿Y que me dices de tus tíos y tus padres?

- Bueno mis padres son... La verdad es que no se como decirlo. Los quiero mucho, aunque a veces hagan algo de lo que no estoy muy orgullosa – dijo recordando el desagradable comentario de su padre con Edward. - Mi padre es algo chapado a la antigua, y mi madre es mas liberal, llegó a darme dinero para que comprara preservativos cuando solo tenía catorce años, creo que quede algo traumatizada cuando me dijo que ella quería saber cuando su niñita se iba a hacer mujer. Aveces se pasa un poco.

- Si bueno, ya sabemos que tu padre es también bastante directo – dijo sonriendo con miedo.

- Si lo siento, es que me tiene algo sobre protegida, soy su única hija.

- No importa.

- Sobre mis tíos, bueno, los padres de Alice y Emmet son personas estupendas, cariñosas, muy familiares y dispuestas a todo por los suyos, y los padres de Tanya otro de lo mismo, muchos pensamos que no se merece a sus padres.

- Y luego está tu tía Agatha, que tiene un carácter muy alegre para su edad. - dijo sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

- Bueno si, es que mi tía Agatha no quiere desperdiciar ni un minuto de la vida, cuando quedó viuda, se quedó un poco depresiva, pero al final comprendió que era mejor vivir la vida por los dos, que llorar la muerte de uno. Yo se que al tío Robert le habría encantado haberla visto así.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Ya habían salido del café y ahora andaban por encima de las calles nevadas de Forks.

- Y tu, ¿no me vas a contar nada de tu vida? Se supone que te conozco a fondo. ¿Donde viven tus padres? ¿Tienes hermanos? - preguntó ella sin saber que esa pregunta era tabú para Edward.

- Lo único que tienes que decir si te preguntan sobre ese tema, es que aún no te he presentado a mis padres. - dijo tajante, casi molesto. Bella se quedó parada ante tanta mordacidad.

- Oye, perdona, pero estamos juntos en esto, y necesito saber sobre ti, ¿no sería muy raro que tu te supieras casi toda mi vida y yo ni siquiera supiera como se llaman tus padres? - él se giró ya molesto ante tanta insistencia, no le gustaba hablar de su pasado, porque eso eran sus padres, su pasado.

- Elisabeth y Anthony, así se llamaban. - dijo y siguió caminando dejando a la chica atrás. Se quedó pensativa _¿llamaban?._ Eso quería decir que...

- Lo siento, no sabía que habían muerto – dijo apenada poniéndose a su paso. A Edward se le ablandó el corazón ante su auto culpabilidad, y contestó mas tranquilo ahora.

- No han muerto, al menos no los dos. - suspiró, pensando en ello, - dejemos el tema. - Bella asintió aún mirando el suelo. Puede que se lo explicara mas adelante. - Aunque te diré que si que tengo una hermana. Se llama Rosalie. Esta en Europa, con una de nuestras primas. Tiene tu edad, y me recuerdas mucho a ella. - Bella lo miró ceñuda, pensando en como podía ella parecerse a alguien relacionado con Edward. Él para aligerar la tensión pasada añadió – aunque ella es mucho mas guapa que tú claro está- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, esperando una represalia.

- ¡Eh! - chilló a su lado – aunque si se parece a ti supongo que si que será guapa.- El escuchó el comentario, algunas palabras mas claras que otras, y ella al escuchar lo que había dicho enrojeció y aceleró el paso.

- ¿Que has dicho? - tras un _nada_ por parte de ella, volvió a preguntar – Bella, ¿que has dicho – caminó mas rápido para alcanzarla, pero ella intuyó su intención y volvió a aligerar el paso.

No quería que la viese enrojecida como lo estaba y sacara conclusiones equivocadas, quizás hubiera tenido suerte y no hubiera escuchado el comentario. Algo duro le tocó la espalda, y poco a poco fue notando un frío helado por esa misma zona, se giró y Edward tenía una bola de nieve en la mano izquierda y el guante de la derecha empapado de nieve. Se tocó la espalda. Y efectivamente, se había atrevido a tirarle un bolazo de nieve. Sonriendo maliciosamente, como lo hacía él. Cogió un montón de nieve, lo aplastó contra sus manos haciendo un bola. Como no llevaba guantes, le pinchaban las manos del frío. Se la tiró y justamente, le acertó en toda la cara. Se quedó un momento paralizado, entre la sorpresa y el frío, Bella se carcajeaba fuertemente, no había nadie mas en la calle, por lo que no había que molestarse por molestar a nadie. Edward se quitó la nieve de la cara y la miró sorprendido mientras ella no podía aguantar la risa.

- Te vas a enterar – y salió a la carrera hacia donde estaba ella. Bella no paraba de reír, pero intentó correr hacia atrás, mientras se secaba las lágrimas saladas de la risa. Edward se abalanzó hacia ella y ambos cayeron en una montaña de nieve blanca amontonada en un lado de la acera. Ahora reían los dos, y Bella puso las manos aún doloridas y desnudas en la nieve para levantarse, pero Edward la volvió a arrastras hacia abajo entrándole nieve en las mangas de la chaqueta. Estaba empezando a tener frío, aunque no dejaba de reír, aunque cada vez mas flojo. Al final se dejó caer, encima del brazo de Edward que estaba estirado en la nieve. Ya tenía las manos lilas, porque a diferencia de él, ella no llevaba guantes.

- Aunque me hayas tirado al suelo, yo he tenido mas puntería – dijo alardeando ella.

- A si que aún quieres tragar nieve – le empezó a tirar nieve como cuando se chapotea en el agua y volvieron a reír. Aún era temprano, no mas de las nueve, pero el cielo estaba oscuro y las farolas encendidas. Bella aún tenía augua-nieve en las manos y en los brazos, se la sacudió como pudo. - Es temprano aún, porque no te acercas a mi apartamento y cenamos algo. - aun acabado de tomar un café, la idea de ingerir algo solido le persuadía, y entrar en un lugar caliente estaría muy bien ahora.

Caminaron por las calles, cada vez Bella tenía las manos mas adoloridas del frío, pero pensó que al entrar en un lugar cálido se le pasaría. El apartamento de Edward no estaba muy lejos, a cuatro o cinco calles del parque. Subieron por las escasas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, y entraron por una puerta pintada de azul oscuro que no pegaba nada con el rueda-pies de color verde manzana. Entraron, y El apartamento no tenía nada que ver con el espantoso rellano. Era todo blanco, muebles de diseño, e incluso había una chimenea blanca empotrada en la pared. Todo estaba lleno de cuadros abstractos de colores claros y fondos casi todos blancos. Algo curioso que llamó la atención de Bella, fue que solo había una fotografía en toda la estancia. Un pequeño marco de color madera contenía una foto. De una chica joven, de unos dieciséis años, junto a un Edward mas joven, con dieciocho como mucho. Mientras se quitaba la chaqueta con sus manos heladas, observaba a la muchacha. Era rubia, con una melena espesa y brillante, era pálida con Edward, y tenía algunas pecas en la nariz y los pómulos, los labios finos y rosados, curvados en una dulce sonrisa, y los ojos esmeraldas como él. Definitivamente esa tenía que ser su hermana.

- ¿Es Rosalie? - Preguntó entregándole la chaqueta a Edward para que la colgara en el perchero. Volvió a observar el marco, esperando respuesta. Edward se acercó a ella para observar también aquella única foto que le recordaba que aún tenía a alguien esperando – o eso quería pensar – por verle.

- Si, hace cuatro años, la última vez que la vi – dijo triste.

- ¿Tanto hace que no la ves? - pensó en lo mal que estaría si no viera a sus primos durante cuatro años, echaría de menos hasta a Tanya.

Fue a coger el marco con las dos manos, aún estaban muy moradas por el frío, y cuando Edward las vio se alarmó pensando lo peor. La hizo soltar el marco y le cogió las dos manos. Él las tenía también frías, pero ya se le estaban calentando con la calidez del apartamento. Se las acercó a la boca y posó los labios en ellas para comprobar la temperatura. El corazón de Bella dio un vuelco, hacía ya tanto tiempo que no hacía eso con un chico, que parecía como si la hubiera besado en los labios. Edward sintió el frío de sus manos y encendió la chimenea que había usado limitadas veces. Aún tenía algunos troncos secos de la vez que la quiso probar, por lo que en un momento hubo encendido un fuego, que se iba avivando cada vez que metía un nuevo tronco. Sentó a Bella en el sofá, mientras esta replicaba que no se alarmara, que se le pasaría en un momento, aunque le dolían las manos como si se le clavaran mil agujas una y otra vez al mismo tiempo. Le trajo una manta, se la colocó el las piernas, y calentó agua para que metiera las manos. Ella se las acariciaba para intentar calamar el dolor y proporcionarse calor, aunque nada de eso servía. Le acercó el cuenco con agua caliente y discutiendo con ella, la convenció para que metiera las manos, al principio poco a poco, y al final las metió completas. Tenía las manos y parte de los brazos morados, por lo que Edward metió también las manos en el cuenco y poniendo una de ellas en forma de cuchara, le mojaba los brazos aún fríos.

- Lo siento, no debí tirarte a la nieve, a sido culpa mía. - dijo tirándole agua caliente aún por las muñecas.

- No ha sido culpa tuya, tendría que haber traído guantes, y además a sido divertido.

- Bella, que se te vayan a caer los brazos por los codos no es divertido. - dijo tranquilamente, para auto convencerse de que no tenía que chillar. Le apretó demasiado en una de las partes amoratadas y dejó escapar un alarido de dolor. - Lo siento. Iré a buscar una crema de efecto calor, no te muevas de aquí. - fue al baño y buscó la crema, para después llevarla al comedor. Se la untó cuidadosamente a Bella por las partes moradas, mientras hablaban mas calmados. - ya está, ahora no toques nada y se te irán calentando las manos. - Bella ya notaba el calor de la crema por las manos y las muñecas. Edward se recostó en el respaldo del sofá y sopló un poco. Ella hizo lo mismo.

- Siento mucho esto, será mejor que vaya hiendo hacia casa, antes de que se haga mas tarde.

- No mujer, quedate un poco mas, no ves que no vas a poder hacer nada con las manos así. - Accedió, aunque poco convencida.

Estuvieron hablando de trivialidades, y cada diez minutos Edward le volvía a untar crema en las manos, mientras el corazón de Bella volvía a dar un vuelco como lo había hecho antes al cogerle las manos. Bella estaba muy cansada, por lo que cada vez le pesaban mas los parpados. En un momento de silencio, se le cerraron del todo, y sintió de repente algo duro, pero cálido en la mejilla, el hombro de Edward. Se iba a levantar, pero grata e inesperada fue su sorpresa cuando movió el brazo y se lo pasó por los hombros, de manera que ahora su cabeza estaba apoyada en su pecho, proporcionándole calor.

- Gracias – musito muy bajito, aunque el lo escuchó.

- No se merecen – dijo el restándole importancia.

- No solo por esto, si no por todo, gracias por ayudarme, te has portado muy bien conmigo – dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.

- No te acostumbres, luego será peor – sonrió y rió un poco - Es mi trabajo.

- De todas formas, gracias.

- Estas dormida – dijo riendo muy suavemente, haciendo que Bella se moviera con él.

- No estoy dormida, no estoy dormida, no estoy... - y si que se durmió del todo. Él la miraba. El recuerdo de Rosalie se le vino a la mente, dos personas tan parecidas y diferentes al mismo tiempo. A poyó su mejilla en su pelo, y cerrando también los ojos susurró.

- De nada.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

**HOLA!**

**BUENO, ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO.**

**YA SE QUE HA SIDO UN PELIN ABURRIDO Y MUY CORTO, PERO HAY QUE PENSAR QUE NECESITABA UN CAPITULO DONDE SE CONOCIERAN LAS RELACIONES ENTRE ELLOS. HASTA SE HA VISTO QUE BELLA NO ODIA TANTO A TANYA COMO DICE, Y HEMOS DESCUBIERTO ALGO SOBRE Edward.**

**BUENO, ESPERO QUE ME DEJÉIS VUESTRAS OPINIONES!**

**BESOS DES DE BARCELONA**

**P.D: RECUERDO A QUIEN LEA MI OTRA HISTORIA Y TODO POR UN CRISTAL, QUE ACTUALIZARE CUANDO LLEGUEMOS A LOS 15 REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella se despertó con el cuello engarrotado, y con los brazos cansados y adoloridos. Ya no los tenía amoratados del frío, gracias a los masajes con crema que Edward le había dado ayer por la noche. Se despertó entre sábanas, cosa rara, ya que recordaba perfectamente haberse dormido en el sofá. Movió las piernas a lo largo de la cama, y comprobó que estaba sola. Levantó un poco la cabeza, para comprobar que no era su habitación. Las sabanas azules claras no era su edredón marrón oscuro, ni olían al calor de su casa. Al contrario, estas eran frescas, con un aroma casi veraniego. Consiguió levantar la cabeza por completo, Y mas tarde el cuerpo entero de aquella cama extraña. Salió por la puerta blanca, con los marcos estrechos de madera lisa y lacada en blanco. Continuó por el pasillo, siguiendo la claridad del sol que se colaba por una puerta parecida a la de la habitación que estaba en uno de los extremos del pasillo. Llegó al comedor, y miró hacia los grandes ventanales de donde provenía la luz. Las cortinas en color crudo estaban corridas de par en par, y todo permanecía en silencio. Observó algún indicio de movimiento, hasta posar sus ojos en la única mancha oscura de la habitación. Edward descansaba en el claro sofá, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y su brazo izquierdo detrás de su nuca. Tenía las piernas cruzadas, y aunque el sofá era largo, sus pies sobresalían por un extremo. Estaba tranquilo, aún dormido, y comicamente sonriente. Bella no lo quiso despertar, lo observó algunos segundos mas y después se dirigió a la cocina. Estuvo buscando, en silencio, algo para comer, o al menos para picar, pero parecía que por allí no había pasado nadie en años. Lo único que encontró en la despensa, fueron algunos cereales de chocolate, algo de fruta metida en la nevera junto con un paquete de yogures y una jarra de agua en la repisa de mármol. Decidió que intentar preparar algo con esos miseros ingredientes sería imposible y desagradecido para Edward. Se alisó las arrugas de su ropa, con la cual había dormido y se puso el chaquetón que llevó ayer por la noche. Cogió las llaves que había en la entrada, comprobando que eran las de casa, supuso que a Edward no le importaría y salió a la calle.

Estuvo buscando una cafetería en el barrio, y al fin encontró una, muy acogedora, y no muy llena. Pidió dos cafés para llevar, y también compró algunas pastas de chocolate, rezando para que a Edward le gustaran, y se dirigió otra vez hacia la casa. En el camino vio a Richard caminando, el cual solo la saludo con una sonrisa. Que diferente hubiera sido si Tanya hubiera estado presente.

Edward llevaba despierto algunos minutos, pero en el silencio de la casa no se quiso levantar de aquel incomodo sofá el cual le había dejado el cuello y el hombro derecho dormidos y agarrotados. Estuvo pensando si Bella se habría ido, ya que no oía ni siquiera las sabanas revolverse. Pensó que al menos se habría despedido, aunque cayó en la cuenta de que podría haber dejado una nota en la cocina o en la mesita del recibidor. Se incorporó en el sofá y se sentó con los codos en las rodillas y la cara enterrada en sus manos. Ayer por la noche Bella se había dormido en sus brazos, con las manos en su regazo, las cuales había estado cuidando durante una hora mas después de que ella se durmiera. No pudo dejar de mirarla, dormía tan plácidamente, después de que por su culpa casi tuvieran que ir al hospital. Tenía el pelo revuelto, de apoyarse en su hombro, pero aún así, comprobó, al llevarla a su cama, que seguía suave como siempre. Al dejarla entre las sabanas, un olor dulzón le llegó a la nariz, le recordaba al olor de las frutas exóticas que a veces su abuelo les llevaba a Rosalie y a él cuando eran niños.

Bella entró por la puerta, y fue hacia el salón. Edward la miró extrañado.

- Lo siento ¿Te desperté? - preguntó dejando el cartón de los cafés en la mesa y quitándose la chaqueta.

- No – contestó mirando los vasos de cartón tan propios de las cafeterías pequeñas. - Solo que pensé que te habías ido. - ahora vio la bolsa de plástico transparente llena de pastas de chocolate. - Por cierto, ¿como has entrado?

- He cogido las llaves que había en el recibidor, espero que no te importe.

- Mientras me las devuelvas y no entres en mi casa por las noches... - dijo Edward metiéndose una caña de chocolate en la boca.

- ¿Por quien me has tomado? ¿Por una psicópata? - dijo poniendo sus manos en forma de jarra, sobre la cintura.

- Yo no soy el que ha cogido las llaves de casa de nadie para entrar y salir a mi antojo – dijo imitando su postura solo para enfadarla mas.

- ¡A sido para comprarte el desayuno! ¡Desagradecido! - chilló Bella.

- Te recuerdo que has dormido en mi casa y te estuve curando las manos, es lo menos que podías hacer. En todo caso tu tendrías que agradecérmelo.

- Si mal no recuerdo, tu fuiste el causante de mi dolor de manos.

- Si mal no recuerdo tu no llevabas guantes. ¡¿Que persona, en el mes de diciembre, en la ciudad donde mas nieva de todos los Estados Unidos no lleva guantes? - chilló Edward.

- Si no me hubieras tirado a la nieve no habría pasado nada.

- Si me hubieras contestado a la primera si que no habría pasado nada.

- Si no fueras tan entrometido

- Si no fueran tan fastidiosa.

- Si no fueras tan orgulloso me pedirías disculpas.

- Si no fueras tan mentirosa no estarías en esta situación. - Bella se quedó callada ante el comentario. Edward se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que había dicho. - Bella yo... lo siento no quise...yo...

- ¿ Y tu me llamas mentirosa? - reaccionó algo tarde, pero no quería dejar ver su herido ego – Tu, que habrás mentido a mas personas que...

- Es mi trabajo.

- Pues no te quejes...

Ambos se giraron enfadados, dándose la espalda. Pasaron algunos segundos en silencio, hasta que los dos suspiraron y dijeron, girándose, a la vez lo siento. Sonrieron sin mirarse. Ya había pasado algo la tensión del momento.

- Esta bien, te perdono – dijo Bella restándole importancia.

- ¿Perdona? Que me has hecho dormir en el sofá, el que debería aceptar las disculpas soy yo – dijo Edward señalándose.

- Claro que te dejaré desayunar conmigo, no hace falta que supliques. - dijo ella omitiendo su comentario a posta.

- ¿A si? - dijo cogiendo la bolsa de los bollos - ¿Y que vas a desayunar si no tienes la bolsa e? - dijo extendiendo el brazo con el que sostenía la bolsa y donde Bella no llegaba.

- Vamos Edward, no seas crío – extendió una mano para que le entregara la bolsa – Edward – dijo ahora saltando para intentar cogerla, y efectivamente no llegaba. Edward se la puso delante de la cara, pero cuando iba a cogerla, Se la volvió a levantar.

- ¿Creíste que iba a ser tan fácil? - se alejó de ella - van a tener que cogerme.- Y así empezaron a corres el uno tras el otro. Edward corría al rededor de la sala, con Bella pisándole los talones. - Lenta.

- Te vas a enterar. - Bella se lanzó a su espalda y se subió a caballo, para quitarle la bolsa de plástico transparente después. - ¿Quien es el lento ahora? - preguntó Bella con la bolsa en la mano, sonriente.

Edward se giró hacia atrás, casi inconsciente, haciendo caer a Bella al suelo, pero al intentar poner las manos en su espalda, él también cayó, quedando encima de ella. Por suerte, consiguió a poyar antes una de sus rodillas, y aunque se hizo algo de daño no la aplastó. La bolsa de pastas estaba lejos del alcance de ambos. Ambos reían, y el pecho de Bella chocaba con el de Edward debido a las carcajadas.

- Bueno, y ahora que estas en una situación comprometida, ¿vas a rendirte? - preguntó él, mirando de arriba a abajo su cara.

- Ni lo sueñes – dijo apoyando las manos en su pecho para intentar quitarlo de encima, pero hizo sonar un quejido de dolor. - Auuu... - se miró las manos. Edward dejó de hacer fuerza.

- ¿Aún te duelen? - preguntó preocupado revisando sus manos otra vez. Bella aprovecho esa distracción para empujarlo y quedar ella encima de su pecho. - Pequeña tramposa – rió.

- ¿A quien llamas tu pequeña? - preguntó. Cambió su semblante de molesta a alegre. - Y ahora que eres tu el que esta en una situación comprometida, ¿Te vas a rendir? - Edward abrió la boca, seguramente para dar una negativa, pero el estruendoso sonido del teléfono fijo no le dejó decir nada mas.

Bella se apartó frustrada, y se sentó en el suelo aprisionando sus rodillas con los brazos. Edward se levantó mirando a Bella con una mirada de disculpa. Se acercó al mueble de la televisión, donde estaba el teléfono y contestó amablemente.

- Jane, te e dicho que no me llames a casa, si necesitas algo llama a la empresa que para eso está. - dijo Edward ante la respuesta de la llamada.

- Pero como siempre te contrato a ti, ¿para que gastar mas teléfono llamando a la empresa? - contestó Jane.

- Ay... ¿Que quieres?

- El día 26 hay una fiesta en el hotel de mi padre, ¿que me podrías acompañar?. - preguntó ilusionada.

Jane era la hija de un buen amigo del director de la agencia donde trabajaba Edward. Él siempre acompañaba a Jane, una rubia con el pelo corto, de baja estatura, y con los ojos azules casi transparentes, a las fiestas que organizaba su padre. No como novio, si no como un amigo que la acompañaba, ya que Jane tenía 18 años recién cumplidos y Edward contaba ya 23 velitas. Jane se había encaprichado de él des de la primera vez que contrataron sus servicios, hacía ya tres años, cuando Jane tenía 15 y él 20.

- No se Jane, tendré que pensarlo – dijo cogiéndose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos – Además estoy trabajando con otra clienta.

Bella lo escuchaba todo des de detrás del sofá, donde se había quedado sentada antes de que Edward contestara.

- Ah... entiendo – dijo Jane al otro lado del teléfono desilusionada – llamame. - y se cortó la linea.

Edward colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a donde estaba Bella aún sentada. Esta desaprisionó sus rodillas cuando él se volvió a sentar a su lado.

- ¿Quien era si se puede saber? - preguntó curiosa.

- Otra de mis clientas, dice que el día 26 hay una fiesta en un hotel y que si puedo acompañarla. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Oh... pues intenta no encontrarte con nadie conocido, porque no se vería bien que a las tres semana de estar saliendo me engañaras sabes – soltó algunas carcajadas medio sinceras.

- No, no como novio, si no como acompañante, ¿Estas segura que no te importa? - la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero le pagaban bien solo por una noche.

- No, ademas tengo que trabajar esa noche. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ay... hablando de eso, la verdad es que ya conozco a tu familia, pero de ti no se casi nada, necesito algunos detalles... ¿De que trabajas?.

- Normalmente, y durante el año, en una librería, pero no se porque la librería cierra en navidad, y trabajo de camarera en una empresa de fiestas; necesito el dinero para pasar las fiestas. - Se levantó, y ahí dejaron el tema.

Se pusieron a desayunar, ahora como personas adultas, y estuvieron hablando hasta que a Bella se le ocurrió mirar el reloj que Edward tenía colgado en la pared del salón. Las doce del medio día.

- Por dios que tarde. - Edward también miró.

- Si, oye, hoy no hace tanto frío como ayer, ¿porque no vamos a dar un paseo? - Bella asintió sonriendo mientras se acababa de tragar el sorbo de café que le quedaba en el vaso. - Esta bien, me doy una ducha rápida y nos vamos.

Se fue al baño y Bella recogió los restos del desayuno. Aburrida se puso a explorar la casa. Aparte del salón, la cocina, y la habitación donde había dormido, encontró una pequeña biblioteca con dos o tres estanterías repletas de libros y una butaca de cuero debajo que una gran ventana. También halló un pequeño despacho, con un escritorio de pino, un ordenador encima y algunas pequeñas estanterías colgadas de la pared. Pero lo mas extraño que encontró fue un habitación donde solo había un sofá negro, con aspecto muy antiguo, y una lampara de pie también antigua. También divisó la puerta que pertenecía al baño, pero no se planteó entrar. Se fue hacia la cocina, a ver si encontraba el sitio donde posiblemente habría algo de comer, no era normal que alguien se alimentara con una caja de yogures. Estuvo buscando por un rato, ya no se oía el sonido del agua correr, por lo que pensó que Edward ya se estaría cambiando.

Edward salió en su busca al acabar de ducharse, ya cambiado, y la encontró rebuscando en la alacena de su cocina.

- ¿Te diviertes? - preguntó a sus espaldas.

- Si, estoy pensando como alguien se puede alimentar con una caja de yogures y otra de cereales. - rió suavemente. - en tu ficha ponía que eres un gran cocinero.

- Si, pero casi nunca cocino en casa, me gusta cocinar para alguien mas. ¿Que hay de ese paseo?.

- Antes tenemos que ir a mi apartamento, yo también quiero mi ducha. - Edward hizo un saludo militar ante su tono de voz, y Bella le sacó la lengua.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Bella ya se estaba duchando, y Edward la esperaba sentado en el sofá que tanto elogiaba Bella. Estaba examinando la salita des de allí, sentado, pero pronto se levantó y empezó a buscar detalles de la habitación. Después se fue hacia el pasillo donde vio muchas puertas. En una se escuchaba el agua de la ducha correr, y para que mentirse, estuvo tentado de abrirla; era un hombre, y el saber que había una chica al otro lado de la puerta...sin ropa, bueno, le despertaba ciertos instintos primitivos que hasta el mas nobles de los caballeros antiguos sentía. Pero se resistió, con un poco de fuerza de voluntad. Siguió inspeccionando el piso. Entró en la habitación de Bella. Tenía una cama de matrimonio muy amplia, y a los lados unas mesillas de noche. Era una habitación muy acogedora, pintada en tonos crema y marrones. Después entró en una habitación con una cama individual, y otra mesita, aparte de un armario empotrado igual al de la otra habitación. Estaba pintada en colores azules, todos muy claritos. También encontró una pequeña habitación que debería ser un vestidor, porque estaba llena de cajones y armarios. Y por último la cocina. Era muy bonita, en tonos oscuros, casi rustica, pequeña, pero con todo lo necesario. Encontró, colgado en la pared, una foto familiar, de ella y sus padres. Se había fijado en que Bella, al contrario que él, tenía muchísimas fotografías, en marcos de diferentes tamaños, formas y colores. Para Bella la familia y los amigos eran lo mas importante, por lo que tenía fotos de cada momento alegre que había pasado junto a ellos. Ella quería tener recuerdos de los que reírse junto a sus nietos, o recuerdos que hicieran enorgulleces a sus hijos. No quería que nadie pensara que su vida era mala, todo al contrario, quería demostrar que con poco se tenían muchas cosas. Edward la envidiaba en ese sentido, él solo tenía el recuerdo de una hermana que hacía mucho que no veía, y que no tenía el presentimiento de volver a ver. Su infancia no fue envidiable, pero aún así también sintió, en muchos momentos, el calor de una familia.

Edward volvió a mirar las fotos de la sala. Allí estaban Alice y ella, con sus togas rojas, y los birretes negros, estaban sonriendo a la cámara, y Emmet tenía un brazo encima de cada una. En otra, Bella estaba riéndose de Tanya, la cual estaba empapada de barro que un perro, al cual estaban bañando, le había tirado por encima (N/A: esa anécdota está basada en mi propia experiencia...estuve sacando barro del pelo tres días heheheheh). Edward, sonriente, observó todas las fotos del salón, pero una una que le llamó la atención. Bella se agarraba al cuello de un chico, que tenía el pelo corto, y los ojos iguales a ella. Era más alto, por lo que Bella estaba de puntillas y le depositaba un beso en la mejilla, mientras el chico, le pasaba una mano por la cintura y sonreía. Edward tomó la foto entre sus manos, ¿sería su novio?

- Es mi hermano – dijo Bella des de el pasillo, sobresaltado a Edward, el cual dejó rápidamente el marco en su sitio.

- Lo, siento, no quise ser entrometido – dijo – Pero, ¿no me dijiste que eras hija única?.

- Ahora si lo soy – dijo un poco apenada ella. Edward abrió los ojos, no se esperaba esa respuesta. - Murió hace cinco años, en un accidente de avión. - sonrió con tristeza.

- Yo, lo siento – bajó la cabeza.

- No importa, son cosas que pasan, ademas hace ya mucho tiempo – dejó el marco que había cogido. - ¿Bueno, nos vamos? - asintió.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Estaban andando por el parque por donde habían paseado la noche anterior. Edward estaba un poco preocupado por lo que había pasado en su casa, pero a Bella no le molestaba para nada hablar de su hermano, Estaba muerto si, pero que no se vea no significa que no se sienta.

- Por cierto, ¿cuanto te van a pagar por la fiesta del día 26? - preguntó sin dejar de mirar sus pies.

- Lo siento, secretos de empleo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros Edward.

- Vamos Edward, ¡que estamos saliendo! - chilló ella en plan broma – si no hay confianza en una pareja, no va a funcionar.

- Oye, no abuses de tu poder bonita... que por un puñado de dolares no te voy a contar mi vida, -y siguió andando con la cabeza bien alta.

- ¿Por un puñado de dolares? - preguntó ella corriendo para ponerse a su altura. - Me has salido bastante caro como para que ahora no me expliques ni siquiera eso. - Edward la miró divertido, y Bella intentó hacer el puchero que Alice le había enseñado años atrás. Sacó suavemente el labio inferior, pestañeó rápidamente para que se le aguaran los ojos, y pensó en algo vergonzoso para ruborizarse – lo cual no fue difícil dado su facilidad para enrojecer – y ando delante de él, que se había quedado quieto a pasito lento, y dijo con voz triste – bueno, si no me lo quieres decir...lo comprendo...

- Ahh Por Dios Bella... - ella empezó a hipar – esta bien esta bien...por la noche me pagan 5.000 dolares.

- ¿Que? - dijo ella girándose - ¿Tanto te pagan por solo acompañarla?

- Osea que el puchero era mentira? ¡Tramposa!

- Sensiblero

- Chantajista.

- Orgulloso

- Bella... - dijo en tono enfadado...

- Edward... - dijo ella en el mismo tono.

- ¡Jacob! - dijo una voz masculina. Los dos se giraron hacia esa dirección y de pronto Bella chilló.

- ¡Jacob! - y se tiró en sus brazos.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Lo siento hoy no puedo comentar...tengo algo de prisa,...pero espero k les haya gustado el vap y gracias por los reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

_Bella jugaba con Alice en el parque, llevaba unos pantalones nuevos, y estaba muy contenta mientras jugaba a las muñecas con su mejor amiga. El día anterior había llovido, que novedad, y todo estaba lleno de charcos y barro, por lo que las dos niñas iban con mucho cuidado. Alice se había dejado un zapato de su Barbie en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de su madre, por lo que volvió al banco donde Esme y René comían pipas y hablaban. Bella se sentó en un columpio, vigilando que sus pantalones no se mancharan cuando un niño de su antigua clase llegó delante de ella y sin mediar palabra comenzó a saltar en un charco delante de ella, empapándola de agua sucia y barro. Se levantó corriendo, mirando indignada su nueva prenda, ahora marrón negruzco._

_¡Eres tonto! - chilló Bella. Seguramente si su mamá la hubiese oído le hubiera reñido, pero ahora René no estaba - ¡Me has manchado toda! - el niño, impertinente, le enseñó la lengua y siguió saltando._

_Pídele perdón – dijo una voz de niño. Bella estaba casi a punto de llorar, y estaba roja por el enfado._

_No me da la gana – empezó a canturrear el niño también manchado._

_¿A sí? - dijo el niño moreno, con en pelo por los hombros,de color negro oscuro. Lo empujó y el niño cayó directo al charco marrón. Se le aguaron los ojos y después de levantarse se fue corriendo llorando, sintiendo todo el cuerpo mojado. Bella tenía los ojos llorosos – No llores – dijo el niño, tendiéndole un pañuelo – Me llamo Jacob._

_Yo Bella – dijo cogiendo el pañuelo._

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

15 años. 15 años habían pasado des de eso y des de entonces habían estado muy unidos. Misma primaria, mismo instituto y misma universidad. Aunque en diferentes cursos ya que Jacob tenía tres años mas que ella. Habían sido, junto con Alice y Jasper los mejores amigos del mundo. Ambos querían ser arquitectos, por lo que en la universidad, Jacob le adelantaba las clases que el tenía para que ella, al llegar a su curso, ya tuviera buena base. Fue una verdadera lastima que Jacob se tuviera que ir en su último año, ya que su madre, que vivía en florida, separada de su padre, estaba enferma. Hacía ya dos años que no se veían, aunque se telefoneaban todas las semanas, se enviaban cartas y chateaban, pero nada era lo mismo. Jacob había terminado su carrera en la universidad de florida, y le habían ofrecido un buen trabajo aquí, en Seattle, muy cerca de Forks.

- ¡Jacob! - chilló Bella abrazándolo. - ¡Que sorpresa! ¡¿Por que no me dijiste que venías?

- Porque si no no hubiese sido un sorpresa – dijo riéndose de su entusiasmo, pero contagiado de él.

- Estoy tan contenta – seguía diciendo Bella – espera a que te vean mamá y papá... - una voz carraspeó detrás de ellos. Bella había olvidado por completo la existencia de Edward. - Oh si, este es Edward, mi...como decirlo – se iba girando hacia el mientras hablaba.

- Su novio – dijo este con una sonrisa de suficiencia enorme, no por eso menos bonita. Le tendió una mano a Jacob.

- Bueno en realidad no es exactamente... - empezó a explicar ella delante de la mirada de confusión de su amigo, quien tenía una cara deformada de sorpresa y un atisbo de dolor.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo Bella? - preguntó Edward cogiéndola de un brazo y alejándola de allí mientras Jacob se sentaba en un banco pensando en como Bella no le había dicho nada tan importante como eso. - no puedes decírselo – dijo firme Edward.

- Claro que si Edward, es como Alice.

- ¿A sí? - dijo ahora mirándolo sentado – Pues yo diría que le saca unas cuantas cabezas.

- Edward – dijo Bella sonriendo ante la eliminación de la supuesta tensión – es de total confianza.

- Contra menos gente lo sepa, mas creíble sera y menos posibilidades de que alguien que no nos interesa se entere – esa niña no entendía la palabra discreción.

- Edward, es mi mejor amigo y confío en él – fue lo último que dijo antes de dirigirse al banco donde Jacob los observaba.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

- A si que era eso... - rió Jacob, sentado en la silla de madera gastada de la cafetería en la que se encontraban, apoyó una mano en la mesa lacada en negro, donde reposaban un café con leche, un cortado y un zumo de piña. Edward y Bella estaban sentados en dos sillas al otro lado de la mesa. Bella parecía mas tranquila, pero Edward estaba notablemente molesto ante la falta de obediencia de Bella ante su consejo.

- ¿Des de cuando os conocéis?

- Des de hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando teníamos ocho años – puso un dedo en su barbilla Bella.

- Si mal no recuerdo, enana, tu tenías cinco.

- Pues si mal no recuerdo yo, no te molestaba tanto en el instituto juntarte con una niña mas pequeña – empezaron a reñir.

- ¿Compartisteis instituto? - preguntó Edward.

- Y primaria y universidad, aunque Jacob siempre fue tres cursos adelantados – dijo Bella. "Mucho tiempo" prenso Edward

- Bueno, vayámonos ya, tus padres esperan – dijo Edward levantándose.

- Sip – dijo Bella imitándolo.

- ¿Vais a ver a Charlie y a René? - dijo Jacob aún sentado.

- Si, y tenemos algo de prisa – dijo Edward alejando a Bella de la mesa, con prisa.

- Pues, creo que yo también me dejaré caer por allí – sonrió satisfecho mientras juntaba las manos.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Había sido un viaje largo y fastidioso para Edward. Bella y Jacob habían pasado todo el paseo hacia la casa de los Swan hablando y riendo, olvidándose casi de Edward, que mantenía una sonrisa falsa en los labios, concentrado en la capa blanca de nieve que había dejado la noche en el paseo asfaltado.

Al fin estaban delante de la puerta de madera de casa de los padres de Bella, y entonces Edward la cogió por la cintura, y la acercó a si mismo.

- Dentro de estas paredes, Bella y yo estamos saliendo – dijo Edward sin quitar la vista del timbre, el cual ya había tocado.

Bella no puso resistencia alguna a dejarse llevar por el brazo de Edward, y eso lo calmó un poco, era algo extraño, pero se había dado cuanta de que Jacob la trataba como algo mas que una amiga de la infancia, se notaba que sentía algo por ella y eso lo ponía algo ansioso, y parecía que no solo por su trabajo... René abrió la puerta y miró sonriente a su hija y su "yerno", para luego posar la mirada en Jacob. Saltó de la alegría, diciendo que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía que como estaba y esas cosas, Edward chasqueó la lengua molesto, y Bella lo miró algo divertida.

Veinte minutos después, la familia aún seguía encima del moreno preguntando cosas tontas, mientras que Edward se había sentado en un sillón individual, mirando a la multitud con la misma sonrisa falsa que había llevado todo el camino. A ojos extraños, parecía casi una sonrisa de felicidad, pero Bella sabía que estaba molesto. Se acercó y se sentó en sus rodillas, haciendo que Edward la mirase extrañado. Lo abrazó por el cuello, pensando que era algo normal en una pareja. Ni siquiera ella se creyó la naturalidad con la que lo había hecho, y se quedó algo parada. Edward, al notar que Tanya los observaba, la abrazó por la cintura.

- No te enfades – dijo Bella en su oído, con un cálido aliento.

- No estoy enfadado – dijo como si nada él.

- Y yo soy la reina Isabel primera – dijo sonriendo Bella.

- ¿A si?, pues eso es algo que tendría que haber puesto en la ficha majestad – dijo Edward y ambos rieron, haciendo que sus cuerpos se movieran, al unisono, hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

- Ahora en serio, no te enfades, hace dos años que no lo vemos – dijo Bella aún en su oído.

- No me enfado, es solo que me as ocultado algunas cosas – dijo ahora mirandola, ya que se había separado un poco. Levantaron una ceja a la vez, cosa que les hizo volver a reír. Bella decidió dejarlo, se levantó y cogió de la mano a Edward, para llevarlo a la mesa

Eran ya las cuatro de la tarde, largas, cuando René, Esme, Chaterina – la madre de Tanya – y Bella se ofrecieron a recoger la mesa, que ahora parecía mas un gallinero.

- La comida estaba deliciosa – dijo Jacob, elogiando a las cocineras, que sonrieron contentas. - Se nota que Bella también a colaborado en algo, lleva el toque de pimienta que siempre le hechas al tomate – dijo sonriente, para mirar a Edward con mofa en los ojos, este se tenso ante el notable conflicto. Ya sabía él que no era buena idea contárselo. Bella se puso roja, y eso enfureció mas a Edward, supuestamente era su novia.

- Si, pero también se nota el gusto a orégano que llevaba la carne, Bella me ha dicho que René siempre se lo hecha, tiene muy buen gusto para las especias - dijo sonriendo a René, la cual rió ante las ocurrencias de su yerno, aunque tenía razón, ella siempre elegía las especias excelentemente, Bella creyó conveniente contarlo cuando saboreó algo extraño en uno de los croïssants del desayuno. Eso era un gran punto al favor del cobrizo.

Al fin, se fueron con los platos y vasos a la cocina, y Jacob y Edward compartieron una mirada de gran odio, mientras los demás comensales seguían discutiendo sobre el gran talento de René para las especias. Ni que hubiese descubierto la sal...¬¬ (no he podido evitar poner los ojitos! ^^ ). Parecía que iba a nacer un gran chispazo entre los negros y los verdes ojos de dos de los integrantes de la familia. Les faltó insultarse, pero cuando Bella entró a por mas platos, ambos le obsequiaron con una amplia sonrisa, Bella sonrió en respuesta, alegrándose de que sus "amigos" (las comillas van por Edward) se llevaran bien, o eso pensaba ella. Estuvieron sonrientes mientras ella recogía servilletas, pero en cuanto se fue, se volvieron a mirar con odio, era algo infantil e incomprensible, pero ambos competían por su trozo de atención. Esta vez no faltaron palabras.

- Idiota – dijo Jacob – no puedes competir con un amigo de toda la vida.

- Tu si que eres idiota, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero estamos saliendo.

- Dejame que lo ponga en duda – aquel imbécil iba a poner su trabajo en peligro, y si no había trabajo, no había cobro.

- Como digas algo te juro por todo lo santo que... - Bella entró otra vez en la sala. - Jacob ese chiste a sido muy bueno – dijo Después de soltar unas carcajadas limpias. Bella les miró extrañada pero divertida.

- ¿Que chiste te ha contado? - preguntó Bella, curiosa.

- Bella, son cosas de hombres – dijo Edward seguro de si mismo, no iba a dejar que pensara mal de él, intentando quitar del medio a su mejor amigo, pero si dejó que pensara mal de ambos, mala elección.

- Jacob no corrompas a mi novio – dijo Bella en tono amenazante. Si, había sido muy buena elección.

- ¿Yo? Pero si es él que esta haciendo comentarios fuera de lugar – dijo Jacob señalándolo.

- Si si – volvió a la cocina y Volvieron a su duelo de miradas. Alice los miraba a ambos divertida.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

- Muchas gracias por invitarme a comer René – dijo Edward muy educado, delante de un mosqueado Jacob, ya que Bella le sostenía el brazo.

- De nada Edward, eres el novio de mi niñita, - dijo René.

- Muy bien, adiós, señor Swan – dijo asintiendo a Charlie.

- Adiós Charlie – dijo Jacob moviendo la mano, a Edward le reventaba esas confianzas.

Dos minutos después, Alice, Jasper – que había asistido a la comida – Jacob, Bella y Edward, estaban fuera de casa despidiéndose.

- ¿Y porque no vamos a dar una vuelta? - dijo Jaco entusiasta. Para tener 23 años, parecía un chaval de 15.

- No se – dijo Bella mirando a Edward. - Edward tiene cosas que hacer – dijo refiriéndose al tema de la fiesta de Jane.

- Bueno, pues si Edward tiene cosas que hacer – dijo el "chaval" quitando el brazo que Edward tenía sobre los hombros de Bella y poniendo el suyo – que Edward se vaya, yo cuidaré de tu no novia por ti – dijo lo último mirando al ceñudo cobrizo. Bella estuvo un poco distraída por la cara de Alice, aunque también se extrañó de la actitud de los dos. Alice estaba contenta por ese cambio, y decidió pinchar un poco.

- Esta bien, Jacob, coge a Bella, nos vamos – Jasper le alzó una ceja a su novio, quien solo le sonrió inocentemente.

- Bueno supongo que esas cosas pueden esperar – dijo Edward, haciendo lo mismo que Jacob había hecho momento atrás, solo que ahora, él, estaba sonriente. Ahora Bella, sin saber porque se sentía mejor, al ver que Edward estaba sonriente de nuevo.

Seria divertido...¿no?

**Hola!**

**Puede que haya tardado algo...lo se, y lo siento... es que he estado actualizando otras historias... (Piel morena, Espíritu gitano y Y todo por un cristal, espero que paséis ^^ ) Pero la cuestión es que ya he subido... Y aquí empiezan los chantajes...Muahahahahahah (risa malvada...tengo que buscarme un hobbie...hehehehh, o no, porque sino , si que tardaré siglos en subir) Bueno, debo decir, que subiré cap a los 40 reviews, y si llegamos rápido a los 45, prometo subir dos seguidos! Si si...pinkie promise... (necesito un hobbie,,, en serio hehehh) **

**Ah, por cierto, millones de gracias por los reviews, los alerts y los favoritos!**

**BESOS DES DE BARCELONA**

**P.D.: no me sirven los reviews repetidos, es decir, que si recibo reviews de la misma persona muchas veces, no contará para que suba, seguirá contando únicamente uno de ellos...si lo se, soy mala, pero no veo justo que solo contribuya una persona a que se vuelva a subir cap... Por cierto, espero que les haya gustado ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh no, oh no – _Bella pensaba mientras veía el gran cine que se levantaba ante sus narices. ¿Porque Alice se había empeñado en ver una película?.

- Chicos, no creo que sea buena idea – dijo Bella, intentando cambiar de parecer a sus amigos – no llevo dinero – dijo rápidamente.

- Yo invito – dijo Jacob.

- Se nos hará tarde, y ya no podremos ir a ningún otro lado – dijo otra vez, rápido.

- Es sábado – dijo Alice, al lado de Jacob.

- ¿Pero tu de que parte estás? - dijo Bella poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

- De la parte de ver una película – dijo Alice cogiéndole una mano y arrastrándola a la taquilla, con los chicos detrás. Edward y Jacob seguían con sus sesión de "si las miraditas matasen..." cuando Bella se giraba, y Jasper simplemente se reía de ellos. Alice compró cinco entradas para una película de terror, casi sin saber su titulo. No es que le diera vergüenza ser miedica, si no que Edward la viera así. Se supone, que ver una película de miedo y luego dormir en la misma habitación que Jacob a los nueve años, trauma.

- Alice, ya sabes el problema que tengo con ver películas de miedo con Jacob – dijo mirando al susodicho.

- ¿Se puede saber que le hiciste a Bella? - preguntó Edward.

- Bueno, pues nada en especial, solo que cuando dormíamos en la MISMA – recalcó de le misma – habitación, le recordé los puntos claves de la película.

- Ahí debo agregar Bella que eres una caguica – dijo Edward intentando olvidar lo de misma.

- Con nueve años – dijo Bella alzando las cejas. Y entraron a la sala donde se programaba la película. Antes, claro está, compraron guarrerías de todo tipo; palomitas, gominolas, pipas, refrescos, chupachus...

La película empezó, Alice estaba en una silla a la esquina de la tira de asientos, la que daa a la pared, a su lado izquierdo, estaba Jasper, que estaba al lado de Edward, que estaba al lado de Bella que estaba al lado de Jacob. Resumiendo, que Bella estaba entre Edward y Jacob mientras Jasper y Alice se acurrucaban al lado de la pared. El largometraje trataba de vampiros, era una tema que no entusiasmaba a nadie, pero era la única película que valía la pena. La protagonista era la chica guapa del pueblo, y desgraciadamente un vampiro sádico se enamora de ella perdidamente. A Bella le resultó como una mezcla entre Drácula y Crespúsculo, pero con mas acción y terror, ya que a la mezcla se unían algunos hombres lobo y un que otro zombi que traspasaba paredes. Si era algo raro, pero si conseguías seguir el hilo de la película, podía llegar a ser entretenida. Jacob le añadía algunos efectos especiales a la película en el oído de Bella, hasta que esta se cansó, y se acurrucó en el brazo de Edward. Él la miró sorprendido, ya que era la primera vez en toda la película que le prestaba algo de atención, aunque no es que eso le importase, que va...

- Aquí dentro no hay nadie, no hace falta que finjas – dijo él en su oído, para no molestar a nadie.

- No finjo – dijo ella, también bajito – se está bien aqui – dijo acurrucando mas la cara, contra el calor del suéter de lana – además Jacob me da mas miedo que la propia película – ambos rieron. Ese era un hecho que pasaba amucho últimamente, ambos hacían o decían cosas a la vez.

Al fin acabó la película, y tras varios gritos de "¡Eres una aburrida Bella!" por parte de Jacob, salieron del cine. Fuera hacía mucho frío, y suerte que todos llevaban abrigos gordos.

Alice volvió a meter sus manitas en la masa, y convenció – en casi nada de tiempo, se debe añadir – a Jacob de ir a la feria que había en Seattle.

- No tenemos dinero – dijo Bella, repitiendo su tesis sobre el irse ya a casa, las miraditas de Edward y Jacob no habían parado en toda la tarde, y no le costó el sospechar, que dentro de nada explotarían.

- Yo invito – volvió a repetir Jacob.

- ¿Es que a ti nunca se te acaba el dinero? - preguntó Bella, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, otra vez.

- La verdad es que yo también llevo algo de dinero – Edward sacó su cartera, y enseño un puñado de billetes. ¿Que podría haber allí? ¿500 dólares?

- ¡¿Llevas mas de 500 dólares y me has dejado pagarte la entrada? - chilló Jacob, que se acercó a Edward y empezaron a discutir. Alice se acercó a Bella.

- Vamos Bella, solo son las ocho de la noche, aún es temprano, además, será divertido – dijo sonriente.

- Claro, si estos dos no se matan antes de las diez – dijo señalando a los dos rottweilers. (si escribimos tal cual se pronuncia sería "_robwailers", _es una aclaración por si alguien no caía) Alice soltó unas carcajadas. Bella se puso dos dedos en la boca y silbó muy fuerte, tanto, que los dos muchachos dejaron de "ladrarse". - Dejaros ya de estúpidas peleas y vamos a coger ese estúpido tren rottweilers – se giró hacia Alice.

- ¿Rottweilers? - preguntaron ambos a la vez – Me habla a mi – dijeron otra vez - ¿A ti? - volvieron a coincidir al hablar.

- ¡BASTA! - chilló Bella.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Iban caminando por el paseo de Forks hacia la estación de tren. Las farolas estaban encendidas, y todo, excepto el paseo, estaba oscuro. Había nieve por todas partes, y a lo lejos se veían las lucecitas rojas que adornaban la pared delantera del edificio de la modesta estación. Bella iba caminando al lado de Edward, aunque sin tocarse, y Jacob iba al lado de la chica, mientras gesticulaba y se movía excesivamente al hablar. Los dos amigos se alegraban mucho de volver a verse, unos mas que otros, pero parecía que nada había cambiado, si no que seguía tal y como lo dejaron dos años atrás.

- ¡Tendrías que haber visto tu cara! - chillaba Jacob, mientras su amiga, le perseguía corriendo para pegarle un manotazo, solo que, entre que Jacob era más rápido y entre que todo estaba cubierto de nieve, Bella no se arriesgó a correr demasiado deprisa.

Edward los veía correr, recordando cuando Rosalie corría detrás suyo, con apenas cinco años, para que le devolviera su muñeca. Bella le recordaba tanto a ella... era ese recuerdo el que le hacía querer estar a su lado, para poder recuperar el tiempo perdido de soledad, separado de su hermana. Bella seguía corriendo tras Jacob al rededor de Alice y Jasper, mientras Edward los miraba un poco mas alejado. De repente, Bella se subió a las espaldas de Jacob. Fue un movimiento sencillo, sin ningún interés especial, y no hubiese sido casi nada perceptible fuera de lo normal si Edward no hubiese estado atento.

- Te has dado cuenta ¿verdad? - preguntó Alice, que estaba a su lado. En otro momento se habría sobresaltado, pero era un momento de concentración. Ahora Jacob llevaba a Bella a caballito al lado de Jasper, mientras los dos hablaban

- Claro que me he dado cuenta – dijo Edward.

Era lo mismo que Bella hacía con Emmet y con Jasper. Se subía a sus espaldas. Era algo tonto, pero Edward se había percatado de que Bella se limitaba a hacer algunos movimientos con gente muy cercana, como era ese, con gente que consideraba como hermanos. Y ese si era un punto importante. Si Bella hubiese considerado alguna vez a Jacob como algo mas, jamas delos jamases habría hecho eso. Y era algo que Jacob sabía perfectamente, que ella no lo consideraba como algo mas, pero esa simple cercanía valía la pena.

- Si eso te deja mas tranquilo – dijo Alice mirándolo sonriente. - Nadie te va a quitar a tu chica.

- Alice, ya sabes que es solo trabajo – dijo mirando a su nueva pequeña amiga, la cual alzó una ceja perfecta – Además me recuerda mucho a mi hermana pequeña

- Tu me recuerdas mucho a Matt -dijo Alice. Matt era el hermano de Bella – Aunque no descarto que sea por algo mas.

- ¡NOOO! - chilló Bella, y cuando ambos se giraron, la vieron enganchada, literalmente, con sus piernas y brazos a la pierna de Jasper – No Jasper, no dejes que me coja otra vez.

- Bella, ni que te hubiese pegado – dijo Jacob poniendo los ojos en blanco. Edward decidió actuar, ya que si no no llegarían a la feria nunca.

- Venga Bella, nos vamos – Edward la cogió de un brazo y de las caderas, para desengancharla sin dificultad de la pierna del rubio, que miraba algo divertido y fastidiado la escena. La cogió con intención de dejarla de nuevo en el suelo.

- No, no me sueltes – chilló enrollando sus piernas a las caderas del cobrizo. - Ese quileute de allí es capaz de hacerme cualquier cosa en la oscuridad de la noche.

- Dicho así parece que te quiero violar – dijo el aludido chillando un poco detrás de ellos.

- Bella, no pretenderás que vallamos así todo el camino ¿verdad? - dijo Edward mirándola a la cara.

- ¿Solo hasta la estación? - preguntó haciendo un puchero. Alice se sintió orgullosa de que su alumna hubiese aprendido tan bien. - Ademas, somos pareja, nadie sospechará de nada raro – dijo poniendo sus manos al rededor de su cuello.

- 50 dólares mas por hacer el ridículo en público – dijo Edward en su oído.

- Hecho – dijo Bella contenta.

- Lo que hay que aguantar.

Fueron andando por el paseo, los cuatro adultos y la niña pequeña en brazos de uno de ellos. Tenía la barbilla apoyada en el hombro de Edward, mientras le iba sacando la lengua a Jacob, que iba detrás y hacía lo mismo.

- Me parece muy fuerte que me utilices de fortaleza ¿sabes? - dijo Edward, ladeando un poco el rostro.

- ¿Peso?

- No es eso – dijo suspirando. Bella pesaba menos que una pluma – si no que parecemos idiotas mientras tu lo único que haces es sacarle la lengua al indio.

- ¿A quien llamas tú indio? - exclamaron de detrás.

- Ya lo se, pero pretendía llevarme como un saco de patatas mientras corría a la estación – dijo Bella indignada - ¿Tu crees que eso es normal? Además, para que me lleve él de mala manera, prefiero ser una carga molesta para ti – dijo sonriente.

- Vaya gracias, yo también te quiero – dijo haciendo una mueca sarcástica – Podrías haber dicho "...prefiero que me lleves tu Edward" - dijo lo último imitando su voz de mala manera.

- Ohhhh yo no hablo así – le pegó un golpe en el brazo, mientras sonreía, pero enfadada a la vez, ¿es eso posible? - Mentiroso

- Orgullosa

- Sentimental

- Tramposa

- ¿Es que no os cansáis nunca de insultaros de esa manera? - preguntó Jacob bufando.

-¡CALLA! - dijeron Edward y Bella a la vez.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Al fin habían llegado a Seattle, y ahora, estaban delante del escampado donde se alzaba la feria. Eran ya las nueve y media, por lo que decidieron ir a algunas atracciones primero y después picar algo para cenar.

A regañadientes de algunos, se montaron en diferentes atracciones; la rana, el pulpo, la olla, e incluso los autos de choque, donde Alice y Bella les dieron una paliza a Edward y Jasper, que iban en un coche juntos al igual que ellas.

- Así se demuestra que las mujeres conducen peor, todo son golpes – dijo Jacob.

- Si si, ahora llorad, pero os hemos metido una paliza, ¿o no Alice?

- Claro que si Bella – chocaron palmas.

- Infantiles – dijo Jacob

- Crías – dijo Edward.

- Encantadoras – dijo Jasper, mientras las veía divertido realizar su antiguo baile de la victoria, como cuando hacían lago bueno de pequeños.

Dieron algunas vueltas mas. Alice se empeñó en conseguir un pececito de feria, pescando patitos de goma, así que Jasper tubo que pagar y ganar una partida. Bella, por su parte, se puso a mirar los premios de la caseta de al lado, la cual consistía en disparar con unos dardos unos globos enganchados a la pared. Mirando los premios, vio un cerdito rosa, que estaba en posición sentado. Era muy mono, y a ellas siempre le habían gustado los peluches de ese animal, siempre los hacían tan bonitos... (esa es una obsesión propia por los peluches de cerdos...si soy rara, pero también feliz =) hehehhh).

- Pídele a tu novio que te consiga uno – dijo el feriante de la caseta, en la cual solo estaba Bella, señalando el peluche.

- Oh, yo no tengo... - se iba tirando hacia atrás, hasta que chocó con el pecho de Edward.

- Venga chaval, consíguele un peluche a tu novia – dijo el feriante de nuevo.

- No es mi...

- ¿Cual quieres? - dijo Edward mirando su sonrojada cara ante el comentario del propietario de la caseta.

- No hace falta que... - dijo Bella negando con la mano.

- Claro que si, ¿cual quieres? ¿este? - señaló el peluche, y Bella asintió.

- Vas a tirar el dinero – dijo Jacob sonriente al lado de una Alice saltarina mientras sostenía una pecera de plástico con un pez naranja y Jasper a su lado. - Apuesto lo que quieras a que no tienes puntería. - dijo retándolo. El feriante se fregaba las manos ante el dinero inmediato.

- ¿Quieres apostar? - dijo Edward sonriente. Lo que Jacob no sabía, es que había participado en el grupo de tiro con arco en el instituto, y que poseía una puntería excelente.

- Apostemos – dijo Jacob. - El que pierda tendrá que pagar la cena de todos.

- ¿Solo eso? - dijo sin ánimos el contrincante. - ¿Por que no...? - la última parte la dijo en un oído, por lo que nadie aparte de ellos dos, sabía de que se trataba.

- Hecho – dijo Jacob entusiasta.

Compraron cinco dardos cada uno, y Alice se sacó la bufanda que llevaba, para dar la salido. Pinks, el pez de colores que Alice había bautizado ya, saltaba en el agua de su pecera en los brazos de su ama. Bien dicen que los animales acaban pareciéndose a sus dueños. Al comenzar, ambos tiraron sus dardos, en un juego limpio, sin trampas, y por un milagro divino, ambos acertaron sus cinco tiros, por lo que recibieron dos peluches, un cerdo que Edward regaló a Bella, y una mariquita roja que Jacob regaló a Bella.

- Ambos hemos ganado – dijo Jacob contrariado, sentado ya en la mesa de bar de feria en el cual estaban sentados. - ¿La apuesta sigue en pie verdad?

- El que llegue antes – dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

- El que llegue antes – dijo Jacob.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

- ¿Porque me odias tanto Alice? - dijo Bella, resignada a su mejor amiga, delante de la casa de los espejos

- Vamos Bella, se supone que hace mucho tiempo de eso, lo deberías haber superado ya. - dijo Alice poniendo los ojos en blanco, y apretando un poco mas de lo necesario la pecera de Pinks.

- Hace cuatro años, Bella, yo, Jacob, Emmet, y Jasper fuimos a la feria del pueblo, donde había una casa de los espejos. Todos entramos encantados, pero como había muchos caminos, decidimos que cada uno fuera por libre para ver quien salía primero. - empezó a relatar Alice ante la pregunta de Edward de "¿De que habla?" - Todos salimos al cabo de media hora o así, pero estuvimos esperando por mas de hora y media a Bella y no salía. Hicieron falta dos guardias del personal de la atracción para sacarla de allí. Simplemente no era capaz de encontrar la salida. Siempre le han mareado los espejos. - dijo Alice riendo.

- Bueno, montaré si te callas de una vez. - dijo Ella, y fue a comprar las entradas.

Al entrar, también vieron que había muchos caminos diferentes, y que no había nadie en la casa. Normal, eran las 11, ahora era cuando la gente cenaba y se estaba en los bares esperando a que bajara un poco la intensidad del viento.

Se dividieron, ante el ímpetu e intento de superación de Bella, y quedaron en encontrarse en la salida.

Los espejos no llegaban hasta el techo, por lo que, gritando podrían comunicarse.

Empezaron a andar y buscar la salida. Todos iban con las manos por delante, para no chocarse con su reflejo (por si alguien no sabe, o no cae en lo que es, la casa de los espejos en un laberinto hecho de espejos, por lo que en todas partes se refleja tu cuerpo y no sabes por donde salir... la verdad es que es muy divertido).

Todo iba bien, incluso Bella encontraba fácilmente el camino, con mucho cuidado claro, hasta que se apagaron las luces.

Puede que fuese solo que aquella atracción o que de toda la feria, no se sabe bien, pero la cuestión es que se quedaron a oscuras en un lugar un poco difícil de encontrar la salida solo a tientas. Bella masculló un "Oh genial..." fastidiado, mientras se oían los quejidos de los demás.

- Intentad encontrar a alguien – dijo Jasper, y todos obedecieron, Bella iba tocando los espejos para guiarse, e iba hablando por si alguien estaba a su lado, pudiera escucharla. De pronto chocó con algo para nada comparador con un espejo. Bella siguió palpado. Era una espalda.

- ¿Quien eres?

- El que se ha gastado el dinero en tu cerdo – dijo Edward. Bella había guardado sus nuevos peluches en el bolso.

- Edward, menos mal, estaba temiendo por si te ocurría algo – dijo con ironía Bella. - E encontrado a Edward – chilló para que los demás oyeran. Se escuchó un _VAYA_ de la voz de Jacob, aunque fue una exclamación casi imperceptible.

- Bien – dijo Jasper. - Jo he encontrado a Alice.

- ¿Alice? - dijo la voz masculina de Jacob. - Yo no soi Alice, ademas, no se de donde cojeras a tu novia, pero eso no es mi mano... - dejaremos pasar ese comentario.

- Rectifico, es Jacob – dijo Jasper con fastidio en la voz. Se escuchó como se rompía un cristal - ¿Que ha sido eso?

- Bella, cuidado, que te puedes cortar – se oyó la voz de Edward.

- ¡LO SIENTO! - Bella se disculpo. - y tu no seas mi madre – dijo en su dirección, hablando en susurros, sin saber por que.

- Vale – dijo en el mismo tono de voz.

Pasaron algunos minutos y ninguno dijo nada, esperando a que se encendieran las luces.

- Por cierto ¿que habías apostado Jacob y tu antes? - preguntó Bella curiosa.

- Si te lo dijera, tendría que matarte - dijo él divertido.

- Anda ya – le pegó un suave golpe en el brazo. Tras unos segundos mas, Bella suspiró – si fueras otra clase de chico, hubieras aprovechado mejor esta oscuridad. - dijo.

- ¿Otra clase de chico? - preguntó él. Bella emitió un sonido de afirmación. - ¿Es que quieres que aproveche mejor esta oscuridad?

- No no no no no no no - se apresuró a negar ella.

- Aunque aún tengo que hacer una cosa... - dijo acercándose a ella, y cogiendo su barbilla, con mucha suerte de hacerlo a la primera. Estaban de pie, y juntos, para no volver a perder la pista del otro.

- ¿Que haces?

- Cobrar mi apuesta... - dijo acercándose a los labios entreabiertos de Bella,

[[[]]]

**HOLA!**

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, 40 reviews = 1 cap. ^^ **

**Bueno, aqui esta, espero que hos halla gustado! Me gustaría que dejaseis reviews, si me los merezco claro (espero que si :S) , para decirme si os gusta o no... me encanta que añadais esta historia a favoritos y alerts, pero me hace mas ilusion recibir reviews, para saber su opinion personalmente y directa, y ademas no les quita nada de tiempo!**

**Bueno, les dejo!**

**BESOS DES DE BARCELONA.!**


	8. Chapter 8

_- ¿Que haces?_

_- Cobrar mi apuesta... - dijo acercándose a los labios entreabiertos de Bella,_

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

_24 de diciembre_

Edward aún tenía en su mano izquierda la barbilla de Bella, que veía, con mucho esfuerzo como se iba acercando. Iba a hacerlo, pero iba a hacerlo de verdad. Nunca había besado a nadie que al cual no quisiera, o mínimamente sintiera algo por él, y esto iba a ser un beso totalmente injusto. Pero, todos iban a ser así a partir de ahora ¿no?. Aunque, a sabiendas de eso, no quería apartarlo. Eso era algo que tendrían que hacer en público.

No lo hizo, no lo apartó. Edward posó sus labios en los de ella. Pero fue un beso muy corto, era una tonta apuesta. Se apartó, y Bella se quedó un poco extrañada. No tubo casi tiempo de saborearlo. Edward no quiso profundizar, no aún. No creía conveniente hacerlo sin antes hablar con ella. Quizás no tendrían que hacerlo mas adelante tampoco.

Bella continuaba con los ojos cerrados, frunciendo el ceño y un poco los labios. Con esa oscuridad, Edward no se daría cuenta, por lo que no hizo mas que apartarse, algo seria.

- Alice – chilló, para ver donde estaba su amiga. Parecía que su tono de voz estaba algo extraño.

- ¿Que te pasa Bella? - preguntó Jacob, que aún seguía al lado de Jasper, parados, aunque ya se supuso porque estaba así de rara.

- Nada, solo estoy atrapada en la casa de los espejos a oscuras, contigo suelto dando vueltas por ahí – dijo para molestarlo, en tono irónico.

Al fin, al acabar de decir eso, las luces volvieron a encenderse, y con un suspiro de alivio, todos se dirigieron a la salida. Alice fue la que mas tardó en salir, y aún no había abierto la boca. Salió con una mueca de disgusto, no le gustaba la oscuridad, y encima había estado sola. Todos coincidieron en volver a casa, así que después de salir de la estación en Forks, todos se despidieron. Alice se fue con Jasper, Jacob se fue a su apartamento a las afueras y Edward y Bella se fueron hacia el centro. Iban en silencio, no había por que enfadarse, pero Bella se llevó un...¿chasco?. (decepción)

Solo necesitaba descansar, mañana se encontraría mejor, y se comportaría como de costumbre.

- No hace falta que me acompañes arriba – dijo Bella, aunque, ante el silencio a su respuesta se encogió de hombros. Continuó subiendo por las escaleras hasta su apartamento.

Sacó las llaves de su bolso, las metió en la cerradura mientras Edward miraba el reloj, las once y media de la noche. CLAC. A Bella se le abrieron los ojos como platos, y realizó un sonido de garganta, de sorpresa. Edward giró a verla, aún con el reloj visible, y vio como se separaba de la puerta, con la parte superior y redonda de la llave en la mano. Únicamente la parte superior.

- Mierda. - dijo Bella.

- Dime que no es verdad – Edward habló después de un largo rato en silencio.

- Ojala – dijo Bella, aún mirando el pedazo de llave en su mano. - Dios, tendré que picar a Alice. - subió dos escalones, pero después recordó que Alice estaba con Jasper. - Mierda mierda mierda.

- ¿Que pasa?

- Pues que Alice esta con Jasper.

– ¿Y ningún otro vecino tiene llave de recambio? - preguntó extrañado

- Claro que no, estos viejos serían capaces de entrar a mi casa y todo, la única de confianza es Alice – se puso las manos en la cara mientra Edward daba vueltas, cerradas pensando en como Dios los castigaba de esa manera. - Ya se – levantó la cara, sonriente, de repente, - Llamaré a mamá y le diré si me puedo quedar.

- Claro, una chica de 20 años que prefiere pasar la noche en casa de sus padres en vez de en casa de su novio, completamente solos, lo mas normal de mundo – dijo irónico Edward, moviendo hacia arriba las manos.

- Si claro, pero es que tu no eres precisamente mi novio

- Pero tus padres creen lo contrario – dijo como si fuera obvio, aunque realmente, lo era – Ademas no te digo que duermas en la misma cama, dormiré en el sofá, como la última vez.

- AHAHA – dijo señalándolo y entrecerrando los ojos – me recriminas lo de la última vez.

- Yo no te recrimino nada – dijo haciendo algo raro con los ojos – Mira es igual, haz lo que quieras – se fue hacia las escaleras, pero algo se lo impidió. Algo lo cogía de la chaqueta. Era la mano de Bella, que miraba el suelo avergonzada.

- Lo siento, no te vayas – dijo como una niña pequeña. Edward le cogió la mano y la arrastró hacia abajo para llevarla a su apartamento.

Bajaron por las escaleras, y salieron a la portería. Allí Bella recordó algo.

- Angela – dijo buscando algo en su bolso – es una amiga que vive en el edificio de enfrente, quizás le di una llave en su momento – buscaba el móvil en su bolso, Edward chasqueó la lengua mirándola, ¿tanto le costaba aceptar ir a su casa? - Genial – murmuró enfadada – me e dejado el móvil en casa, me rindo – dijo suspirando, y cuando fue a avanzar, pisó un charco lleno de barro y mugre, dejando su zapato derecho y el inicio del pantalón empapados y sucios. - Claro ¿Que mas puede salir mal? - y como si fuera una película barata de cine, en ese mismo instante, se puso a llover.

Y no tuvo otra reacción que poner a reír, como histérica. Edward la miraba extrañado sonriendo ante su, claramente, rareza mental, hasta que masculló un _Vamos_ y ambos partieron hacia la gran plaza que daba a la calle de Edward.

Al llegar allí, estaban ambos empapados, calados hasta los huesos, incluso a Bella le tiritaba el cuerpo y le castañeaban los dientes. No traía ropa, y como era lógico, no había podido coger nada de casa.

- Ve a ducharte, con agua caliente – dijo Edward quitándose la chaqueta marrón empapada, para observar como su jersey de lana pesaba mas de lo normal debido al agua.

- ¿Y tu? - dijo haciendo lo mismo, intentando no mojar el suelo, tarea imposible, ya que llevaban agua como para abrir una piscina ellos solos.

- Yo estoy bien, me cambiaré de ropa y te dejaré algo para dormir, al menos a mi no me castañean los dientes. ¿Como puedes ser tan friolera y vivir en el pueblo mas frío de todos los Estados Unidos?

- No soy friolera – dijo sacándole la lengua

- ¿A no?, pues las dos veces que has venido a casa, a sido con un intento de hipotermia en el cuerpo. Anda ve a ducharte.

Bella se dirigió al baño, donde encendió el agua caliente, se quitó la ropa y dejó la interior en una estufa para que pudiera secarse antes. Allí encontró toallas, así que se metió en la ducha y se relajó tanto como pudo. Tenía el cuerpo tan frío que incluso le dolió el contacto con el líquido caliente.

Por su parte, Edward, se quitó la ropa y se puso el pijama, una camiseta negra de manga corta, ajustada, aunque algo larga, con una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color debajo, y unos pantalones de dormir polares, largos y también negros. Se secó un poco el pelo con una toalla. Estuvo a punto de ir a coger el secador al lavabo, pero recordó la presencia femenina en la casa. Encendió la chimenea como la primera vez, y al hacerlo, vio la foto de su hermana. Esos días la había recordado mas que nunca. Bella era muy parecida, incluso hacía ese movimiento infantil de sacar la lengua.

Entró en la cocina y preparó chocolate caliente, no quedaba mucho, pero esperaba que quedara algo mas por si Bella quería repetir. Dejó de escuchar el agua correr, así que fue de nuevo a la habitación para dejarle algo a Bella para dormir. Encontró una sudadera que parecía bastante pequeña, a su medida, y unos pantalones de básquet de cuando iba al instituto, esperaba que le fueran bien.

Se los llevó a la puerta del baño y picó.

- Bella, te e traído un poco de ropa para dormir – dijo un poco alto, para que lo oyera a través de la madera.

- Gracias – abrió un poco la puerta y cogió la ropa que le tendía Edward.

- No puedo prestarte ropa interior, pero espero que con esto sirva.

- No te preocupes, creo que la mía ya esta seca, por cierto ¿tienes secador? - preguntó

- Si, está en uno de los cajones del armario blanco, el de la pared. - y con eso se cerró la puerta.

Volvió a la cocina y sirvió el chocolate en tazas. Buscó algo para comer, pero debido a su escaso paso por su casa, solo encontró las pastas de esa mañana, que estaban un poco duras, por lo que optó por servir únicamente el chocolate.

Bella se acabó de vestir. Gracias al cielo, su ropa interior solo necesitó un repaso con el secador para quedar seca, y la pudo volver a utilizar. No era de su agrado usar la misma ropa interior dos veces, pero contando que se había duchado esa mañana y que no tenía nada mas, no había mas remedio. La ropa de Edward le iba algo grande, Los pantalones se le caían un poco, pero harían el arreglo, y tubo que arremangar un par de veces la sudadera para que se le vieran las manos.

Salió al comedor y vio a Edward ya cambiado, al lado del fuego de la chimenea, removiéndolo para que se avivara aún mas.

- Gracias – dijo atrayendo su atención – por...la ropa – acabó riendo algo nerviosa. Él sonrió, y le asintió.

- De nada. - se levantó, se sentó en el sofá y invitó a Bella a hacer lo mismo. - ¿Quieres chocolate? - dijo ofreciéndole una taza.

Ambos tomaron chocolate en silencio, mirando embelesados el fuego, como las llamas chisporroteaban contra el blanco fondo de la chimenea. Era algo hipnótico, te atrapaba totalmente, podías estar horas mirando el fuego y oyendo como hace crujir la madera sin aburrirte (quizás me he pasado un poco...¬¬). Edward estaba sentado de frente, con uno de sus pies, enfundado en sus zapatillas de casa, verdes y azules, encima de la mesita de café que tenía delante del cómodo sofá. No muy alejada de él, estaba Bella, completamente encima del sofá, reposando su espalda en el reposa brazos, poniendo sus rodillas en forma de pequeña montaña, mientras sostenía la taza de chocolate entre las manos, aguantando el calor. Ambos seguían en silencio, mirando el fuego, hasta que Edward decidió hablar.

- Lo siento – dijo algo bajo.

- ¿Que? - preguntó ella, aunque lo había oído perfectamente.

- Que siento haberte molestado antes – dijo con un suspiro.

- No me has molestado – dijo volviendo a mirar el fuego ella. - es solo...que...no se, pero no me has molestado – dijo – ni que me hubieses dado un beso de verdad – dijo riendo para ella misma, tan solo había sido un roce, y no le había dado tiempo para sentirlo siquiera

- ¿Acaso sabes diferenciarlo? - dijo él posando su vista en ella de nuevo.

- ¿Y tu que? ¿Es que te dan un curso intensivo al entrar en la empresa?

- Algo así – sonrió de lado mirándose el flequillo, que se había movido al cambiar la cabeza de posición.

- Que sepas que no es el primer beso de mi vida – dijo con tono obvio, en la universidad todo puede pasar...jaja.

- Pero eso no significa que sepas diferenciarlo – lo miró ceñuda - ¿quieres aprender? - dejó la taza en la mesita de café, que con su barniz reflejaba la silueta del ardiente fuego.

- Depende del profesor y la técnica que use – dijo mirando su nueva pose, apoyado en su brazo mas cerca de ella, como con la intención de ponerse encima. Ella instintivamente estiró las piernas, pero eso no impidió que siquiera avanzando.

- Bueno, es diferente de con la que me enseñaron a mi pero no importa – dijo muy tranquilo, con las manos a cada lado de Bella, pero distanciado. - primero se tienta el terrero – dijo quitando la taza de las manos de Bella y dejándola junto a la suya. Se acercó a ella, y recuperó su posición. Ella estaba extrañada, pero no hizo ningún movimiento, solo mirarlo – después se manda una señal a través de los ojos – dijo clavando sus orbes verdes en los marrones de ella, aunque no con tanta insistencia como la que había utilizado con Jacob. - Y se ve si la chica esta de acuerdo – le miró las cara, de arriba a bajo, varias veces. ¿Se supone que tendría que contestar? Edward le puso un dedo en los labios. - Te acercas lentamente . Hizo lo dicho. Bella contenía la respiración, o eso creía ella, ya que no veía subir y bajar su pecho muy rápido – Y la tranquilizas hablándole en susurros, palabras dulces, y tranquilizadoras – cada vez mas cerca, cada vez hablaba mas bajo – Nada de lo que digamos ahora importa, solo nosotros; no te alteres, es mejor ir despacio – le acarició la mejilla, mirando sus labios, dándole seguridad con sus roces ¿sacó un master en su supuesto cursillo? - Te prometo que no pasará nada – Y bumm...en menos de dos milésimas, Bella cayó rendida, se relajó, suspiró y Edward la besó.

Al principio fue solamente el sentir la presión de los labios ajenos, después Bella cerrando lo ojos, sintió como Edward empezaba a mover sus suaves labios al rededor de su labio inferior. ¡Dios! Reacción química. Los labios de Edward sabían a salitre, pero de una forma muy rara, era algo entre agua de mar y algo muy dulce. Y aunque parezca raro sabían al mismísimo cielo. Edward puso una mano en su nuca y la levantó hasta quedar los dos rectos.

Bella ya no sabías que hacer con sus manos, las puso ambas en los hombros de Edward, pegados a su cuello, haciendo que ahora, se inclinaran un poco. Edward, sin pedir permiso, invadió la boca de ella con su lengua, y eso fue su perdición, o la de ambos mejor dicho. A tomar viento los prejuicios de el amor y esas cosas.

Bella hizo lo mismo, y recorrió el paladar del chico, que se estremeció en un extraño escalofrío. Eso si era u beso, con razón la ficha de Edward estaba tan completa, solo por eso tendría que ser el mas requerido. Bella estaba casi absente, ese sabor era tan desconocido, tan imposible.

Edward la recostó otra vez, y fue des de sus labios al cuello, madre mía, Bella era intoxicante. Pasó dos de sus fríos dedos por el cuello de la sudadera, que era algo cerrada dado a la capucha, y Bella sentía ese frío en su cuello, una de sus partes mas sensibles.

- Si eso les haces a todas, normal que seas tan codiciado. - Bella lo dijo con algo de esfuerzo. Edward se paró en seco. Eso no era lo que les hacía a las demás, eso era algo que no hacía, o al menos no des de hace mucho tiempo.

- No, eso es algo que no hago – dijo apartándose en seco, poniendo su cara entre las manos. Se le había ido fuera de control, y eso era algo que nunca, nunca nunca se debía hacer con una clienta, trazar lazos mas hallá de la amistad.

- Ya, lo siento – dijo Bella cogiendo su taza y levantándose para ir a la cocina – Eso es algo que yo tampoco suelo hacer – dicho eso se fue a la cocina.

- Espera Bella . Dijo mirándola, apartando sus manos del rostro y levantándose – es culpa mía no tuya, yo... - fue a alcanzarla, pero sin controlar bien la distancia, chocó con ella provocando que se tirara el chocolate encima, manchando por completo la sudadera. Vaya día.

- Uups, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, de verdad – Bella se giró, mirando la prenda, manchada de esa substancia pringosa que costaba tanto de quitar de la ropa. - Te la lavaré, lo prometo, quedará como nueva.

- No importa, no hace falta – Edward se quitó la camiseta de manga corta ante la atenta mirada de Bella, que tenía los ojos dilatados por el movimiento inmediato – casi parecía que esperaba el momento oportuno para hacerlo – y se quedó con la camiseta de tirantes de algodón – Toma ponte esto, yo iré a poner la sudadera a lavar – se giró para darle un poco de privacidad. Bella lo hizo rápido, impresionada de la gran naturalidad con que Edward hacía eso. ¿Le habría pasado con anterioridad?. Le devolvió la sudadera y él desapareció por el pasillo.

Cunado volvió a la cocina, Bella fregaba las tazas en la pica, con un poco de jabón. Pensaba en lo que había pasado antes, pero no el incidente con el chocolate, si no en el sofá. Se le había ido de las manos, no le tendría que haber dejado continuar des de buen principio, pero es que se sentía tan bien, que era como si fuera condenada al apartarlo, habría sido un pecado no probar esos labios.

- ¿Porque lo has hecho? - preguntó Edward mirándola, des de la puerta.

- Ah sido un accidente, te he pedido disculpas – siguió mirando y fregando las tazas.

- No me refiero a eso – dijo como si fuera obvio – me refiero a lo que ha pasado en el sofá

- Pero si has sido tu el que se ha empeñado en darme una clase particular – lo miró por encima de su hombro, aún sin enjuagar las tazas.

- Pero si has visto que se me iba de las manos, ¿porque no me has parado? - "porque no me ha dado la gana" esa debería haber sido su respuesta y la que quería darle, pero era algo que su orgullo no permitiría.

- Estaba ocupada tomando apuntes. - dijo sonriente por su pequeña broma, aunque había estado muy atenta a las explicaciones.

- Bella – la regañó como si fuera una niña. Ella soltó lo que tenía en las manos de golpe y se giró hacia la puerta, con las manos llenas de poco jabón.

- Estoy harta de eso – lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados – de que hagas algo, digas algo o insinúes algo y luego esperes que sea yo la que se comporte como una adulta – se secó las manos. - Eres tu el profesional, y el que tendría que marcas las pautas, no yo.

- Lo se – dijo abatido – es solo que es raro – suspiró – algo me pasa.

- Pues que deje de pasarte – dijo Bella, y cerró el grifo con demasiada fuerza, lo que hizo que se moviera y empezara a salir agua por todas partes.

El grifo se había rajado de la intensidad con la que salía el agua de la tubería, por lo que un chorro enorme de agua empezó a empapar las paredes, el suelo, la encimera y a Bella. Si, ella era la que mas recibía. Se intentaba tapar la cara con los brazos, pero era inevitable, ya estaba empapada; la camiseta de algodón se le había pegado al cuerpo por completo, y los pantalones que no eran para nada absorbentes, conducían chorritos de agua hacía sus piernas. Edward recibió también un poco de agua, sobretodo al acercarse a la pica para cortar la llave de paso, que estaba un poco mas alzada.

Cuando consiguió cerrarla, vio el resultado, el suelo tenía dos dedos de agua, debido a que la puerta tenía una pequeña elevación en el pie por si pasaba algo de eso, que no pasara el agua al resto de la casa.

Bella se dejó caer, y Edward se apartó un poco de la pica, y vuelta a empezar. Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar por ninguno de los dos.

- Lo siento, no se que me pasa hoy – dijo Bella entre carcajadas, mientras casi le lloraban los ojos. Edward estaba al borde de un ataque de risa, ya que no pensaba mas forma de hacer notar la torpeza de Bella.

¿Que mas podía pasar? Vaya manera de pasar la nochebuena...

**HOLA!**

**si si he vuelto!**

**Bueno, espero que no se hayan enfadado al principio del cap, pero creo que lo he recompensado mas adelante ¿no creéis?**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis comentarios, ya que vuelve mi lado chantajista, esta vez, no actualizaré hasta los 80, se que vosotras podéis! las reglas son las mismas que del último chantaje ^^.**

**Eso me lleva a un tema parecido, estoy HIPERMEGASUPERULTRA...(¿he dicho ya SUPER?)...CONTENTA. Si, decidí esperar a los 50 rr para actualizar, pero hemos llegado a los 60, (bueno prácticamente)! me encanta!**

**Por cierto, aunque estoy muy contenta por una parte, estoy algo depre por otra... y es que mis otras historias, no son casi visitadas, bueno si, visitadas si, pero no reciben ni rr ni alerts siquiera... me gustaría que os paséis por mis otras historias; las largas son: Piel Morena, Espíritu Gitano – Y todo por un cristal... - ¿Escuchar a mi Cabeza o Seguir a mi Corazón?-, y luego está el one-shot, Romeo, Julieta y...¿Rebeca? - y mi historia que tan solo será de tres o cuatro capítulos, (y que subí hace una escasa semana) – You Have a Bad Day – Sin ánimos de ser mas chantajista, pensad que si me deprimo por eso, no escribiré y me olvidaré de vosotras!:S...no, es broma hehehh nunca haría eso, pero me encantaría que pasaseis.**

**Bueno, gracias por los rr y favoritos y espero que sigáis ahí!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Vaya forma de pasar la nochebuena..._

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

24 de diciembre

Bella seguía en el suelo, empapada de agua y disminuyendo su risa, igual que Edward. Al fin se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la encimera para apoyarse.

- Bueno, será mejor que limpiemos todo esto – dijo Edward aún con una sonrisa, se dirigió a un cajón que estaba debajo de la pica y saco un cubo de fregar y muchos trapos, para después coger el mocho que estaba apoyado en la pared lleno de agua.

Edward empezó a recoge el agua del suelo, pero Bella le quitó de las manos el mocho.

- Ahora ves tu a ducharte, que yo limpiaré todo esto. - Edward estaba apunto de negarse, pero ella no quería discutir, así que se lo arrebató y lo ignoró.

Antes de irse, observó como se le había pegado la camiseta de algodón, demasiado grande, al cuerpo; resaltando las caderas, y la forma del enganche del sujetador. Y eso tan solo por detrás, ya que por delante, todas las curvas estaban mas que notorias. TODAS. Y antes de hacer algo demasiado primitivo, se dirigió al baño. Se duchó con agua caliente y volvió a su habitación para usar la tercera muda de ropa del día, y cogerle algo a Bella, que aún recogía la cocina.

Casi había acabado de secar completamente el suelo, al menos ya no había dos centímetros de agua, así que extendió los trapos en la pica para que se secasen y se dirigió al comedor, cerca de la chimenea.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Después de encontrarla toda mojada, y de discutir con ella si debería cambiarse o solo dejarlo secar al lado de la chimenea, la convenció para que se cambiase y se secase un poco el pelo, que seguía muy húmedo.

Era mas de medianoche, y seguían cansados, por lo que los dos optaron por ir a dormir.

Siguiente discusión, quien duerme en el sofá.

- Soy tu invitada Edward, no puedes dejarme dormir en el sofá – dijo convencida en jarras.

- ¿Quieres verlo? - preguntó el después de recordar el dolor de espalda la mañana anterior.

- Vamos Edward, me has dicho que tu dormirías en el sofá – dijo bufando.

- No, la verdad es que no recuerdo haber dicho eso – dijo cogiéndose la barbilla, imitando a un pensador, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente de que si que lo había dicho.

- Edward, soy una chica, pretendes que duerma en un sofá, en una casa extraña – dijo enfadada, pero al ver que nadie cedía, suspiró y dijo – Esta bien, lo echaremos a piedra papel o tijeras. (ja-ken-po – ca-chi-pun – gawi-bawi-bo...)

- En serio, ¿no es un poco infantil? - preguntó el chico, extrañado.

- Claro que no, venga va – puso la mano en puño y empezó a "cantar" - Un, Dos, Tres, piedra, papel o tijeras, Un, Dos, Tres... YA – Y al decir ya, salio corriendo hacia lo que recordaba que era la habitación y se tiró a la cama abarcando todo lo que pudo. Edward ni siquiera se olió aquel truco. Pero cuando se percató, salió corriendo hacia la habitación, encontrando a Bella estirada en su cama.

- Eres una tramposa – dijo cogiéndola por la cintura, para sacarla de la cama, pero se había enganchado bien, por lo que decidió sentarse en la cama, y echarse a un lado de ella. Menos mal que era de matrimonio.

- ¿Que haces? - dijo mientras se reía un poco.

- Bueno, ya que no me has ganado limpiamente, he decidido que yo dormiré en MI cama.

- No no no – dijo intentando empujarlo, tarea inútil, ya que era mucho mas fuerte que ella – ni hablar.

- En realidad es mi cama así que... - dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se largase.

- Que estúpido – dijo girándose sobre si misma, quedándose callada durante unos minutos.

Edward también se quedó mirando hacia el techo, con una mano en la nuca, pensando en aquellos días.

- Sabes, es la primera vez que trabajo sin estudiar bien la situación. - dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Bella se giró lentamente, haciendo sonar las sábanas frías.

- Así que eso es lo que justifica que seas pésimo en esta relación. - dijo convencida.

- No, es que supuestamente ahora atendría que estar de vacaciones en Sidney, pero Bob me llamo diciendo que una muchachita me necesitaba urgentemente, así que por hacerle un favor vine corriendo a Forks des de New York, sin estudiarme siquiera los nombres de tu familia. - dijo todo esto sin apartar la mirada del blanco techo, pero al final, giró la cabeza en la dirección de ella, que miraba sus propios dedos, como para no tener que mirarlo a la cara.

- Entonces, se puede decir que has hecho una obra de caridad – dijo sin mirarlo aún.

- SI, se podría decir que si – dijo sonriendo, buscando el porque de tanta fascinación por sus dedos en ese momento. - Pero, es Navidad, y mis amigos consiguieron convencerme antes de coger el avión.

- Gracias entonces – ella ya sonreía y lo miraba al fin.

- De nada – dijo volviendo los ojos al techo. Se quedaron callados unos minutos, pero luego, Edward volvió a sacar tema de conversación – Y dime una cosa, ¿que pasó para que tuvieses que llamar a la ADGE?.

- Que Tanya, para variar, me sacó de mis casillas – dijo suspirando – dijo que repelía al sector masculino, y como estaba harta, le chillé que tenía novio delante de mis padres y Richard.

- ¿Y es verdad?

- Claro que es verdad, ¿porque iba a mentirte? - frunció el ceño, sin entender tal pregunta.

- No – dijo riendo suavemente – dijo que si es verdad que repeles al sector masculino. - Bella se cortó un poco, sin saber que responder.

- Bueno, la verdad es que no se que responderte – dijo roja como un tomate – No voy preguntando a cada hombre que me encuentro por la calle si soy repulsiva – dijo arrugando la nariz. Edward volvió a su risa floja.

- Me imagino que no. ¿Pero has tenido novio?

- Estable no, ni de relaciones largas... una vez estuve saliendo con un chico durante tres meses, pero mas largo, creo que no hubo mas.

- ¿Así que eres mas de un rollo de una noche ehhh? - le preguntó moviendo las cejas rápidamente, como lo habría hecho Emmet en aquel momento. Ese pensamiento le dio ganas de reír, pero no lo hizo.

- Claro que no es solo que... - pero al pensar, recordó – Bueno, quizás si que hubo alguno... - Edward le levantó una ceja sin acabar de creerse que ese alguno fuese el único. - Bueno quizás tres o cuatro...quizás cinco o seis, pero no más. - Dijo moviendo las manos como si quisiera cortar la cuenta y el aire a la vez.

- ¿Y eres virgen? - Estaba algo mas que interesado en esa pregunta...

- Claro que no... ¿Quien es virgen a los 20?

- Buena observación. - dijo tocándose la barbilla.

- Entonces te llevas bien con todos menos con Tanya ¿no? - Preguntó Edward tomando notas mentalmente.

- Si, mas o menos todos nos tratamos como una familia, aunque después del accidente de Matt, la familia se disolvió un poco, pero este último año las cosas han ido a mejor.

- Lo querías mucho ¿verdad?... - eso captó la atención de Bella – a tu hermano digo – lo había dicho con un tono tan suave y dulce que casi parecía un niño pequeño pidiendo un segundo caramelo.

- Claro que si, y lo sigo queriendo, - dijo ella ahora mirando el techo, como lo había hecho Edward momento atrás - ¿Es que acaso tu no sigues queriendo a tu hermana?

- Lo mio es mas complicado – dijo girando su cuerpo para dejar de mirarla. Aún seguía recordando aquella escena de años atrás. Bella se sintió idiota al sacar ese tema, no todo el mundo supera los problemas familiares como ella.

- Ehhh – dijo poniendo su pequeña y blanca mano en el brazo del chico – Lo siento de verdad, no tendría que haberlo dicho. - Bella empezó a mover la mano rápido por el brazo, que había estado bien trabajado en el gimnasio, para darle calor, pero no físico, sino como una especie de calor sentimental, y estuvieron unos momentos en silencio.

- ¿Es mas fácil sobrellevarlo cuando sabes que tu hermano te dejó queriéndote? - al fin Edward rompió el silencio.

- No, es igual de duro, incluso mas, porque sabes que él no se habría ido... - Bella estaba sumamente emocionada, pensando en que habría pasado entre él y Rosalie. - ¿Sabes?, Antes de que subiera al avión, habíamos discutido. Por una cosa tontísima, que casi no logro recordar. Pero siempre se me quedará grabada la imagen de su cara enfadada y decepcionada al yo gritarle que ojala no fuera mi hermano. Yo tenía quince años y el diecinueve, y, hasta el momento de perderle, no me di cuenta de lo que lo necesitaba en mi vida.

A Edward le resonó las palabras que su hermana le gritó aquella noche en San Francisco, antes de que se fuera de casa hecha una furia. _¡Te odio!_

- No debes preocuparte Edward, los hermanos siempre se dicen cosas de las cuales se arrepientes después. Yo se que mi hermano me sigue queriendo este donde este, y también estoy segura de que sabe que yo le quiera a él. Rosalie sigue siendo tu hermana a pesar de todo, y siempre lo será, sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre vosotros.

- Es que no consigo quitarme de la cabeza lo enfadada que estaba aquella noche – dijo quedando sentado. Bella se moría de ganas por saber que era aquello que había pasado, pero supo que ese momento no era adecuado. Por eso, se sentó para quedar frente a él y le pasó los brazos por el cuello y lo echó en la cama sin romper el abrazo.

No era para nada una insinuación, ni siquiera había intenciones de sensualidad en quedar medio estirada encima de él. Edward se quedó un poco en shok ante aquello, pero al final la abrazó suavemente al comprender que era lo que hacía. Por que no solo lo consolaba a él, si no que buscaba apoyo contra la herida que se acababa de abrir.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

_25 de diciembre_

A la mañana siguiente, ambos despertaron en la cama, muy temprano, ya que él sol no parecía tener mucha fuerza detrás de las cortinas color crema. Edward fue el primero en despertarse, y Bella estaba algo mas alejada de él, enredada en las sábanas. A los pocos segundos se despertó ella, dando los buenos días y Feliz Navidad.

- Sabes, eres la primera mujer que amanece vestida en esta cama – dijo Edward después de desperezarse.

- ¿A si? - preguntó ella con los ojos cerrados, medio dormida pero en plena escucha. - ¿Quien fue la última en pasar por aquí?.

- Lauren Malloriti (La verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien su apellido =S ) - dijo recordando – Con una cabellera de fuego, una figura escultural y un acento Español divino. No se si la conocerás.

- Claro que la conozco, íbamos juntas al instituto – dijo aun con los ojos cerrados, pero con una leve sonrisa en los labios – Teñida y operada múltiples veces; además, no se donde ubicareis vosotros España, pero a no ser que sea cerca de Connecticut, que es donde nació, es falso. Además... - dijo muy lentamente, dando su punto final – esa chica se despierta desnuda en cada cama en la que duerme, así que no te sientas especial – dijo abriendo por fin los ojos sonriente y se levantó de la cama, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Edward. - Hace muchos años que no la veo.

Edward se levantó de la cama y cerró corriendo la puerta que Bella acababa de abrir.

- ¿Y como sabes que es teñida? Si hace tanto que no la vez, quizás no te acuerdes y

la confundas... - dijo esperando una afirmativa de Bella.

- Edward – dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro – no te engañes, en Forks nunca a habido nadie pelirrojo – aunque suene algo raro – hasta hace dos años, y Lauren lleva viviendo aquí toda la vida. - Dicho eso se encaminó a la cocina a por algo de desayunar.

Después de unos instantes, Edward la siguió hasta la cocina justo para verla sacar dos yogures de la neveras y los cereales, para volcar ambos en un bol. Superado ya el trance que le había provocado la descripción verdadera de Lauren, se acercó por detrás para ver que hacía Bella. Al ver la mezcla, metió el dedo en el bol y se lo llevó a la boca.

- Ummmmm - dijo cerrando los ojos teatralmente – Y este es el plato de hoy de nuestra chef Swan.

- Calla, a partir de ahora te acompañaré al supermercado, y comerás sano.

- Si mamá.

- ¿A quien llamas tu mamá? - dijo empujándolo al salón.

Allí "desayunaron", mas o menos, ya que Edward le quitaba aveces la cuchara de las manos a Bella y se llevaba a la boca grandes cantidades de yogur.

- ¿Como es que tienes un piso aquí en Forks? Porque la verdad es que no te he visto nunca por aquí.

- Este piso era de mi abuelo, que nos lo dejó en herencia a Rosalie y a mi. - Ya no le dolía tanto hablar de su hermana como antes. Era un tipo de dolor y confianza que tenía des de ahora con Bella. - Yo vivía en San Francisco, aunque cuando me uní a ADGE, la verdad es que llevo dando vueltas estos últimos cuatro años. Bob empezó a darme telefonos de posibles clientas y estaban muy repartidas, por lo que decidí tener un tipo de Centralita cerca de algunas ciudades, como esta, que esta cerca de Seattle.

- Buen plan – dijo Bella dejando el bol encima de la mesa.

- Por cierto – Edward se puso las manos en la nuca - ¿Que vamos a hacer hoy? Es Navidad.

- Pues, yo siempre paso la Navidad con mis padres, pero si prefieres hacer otra cosa, lo entenderán. - dijo fregando el bol ya en la cocina.

- Me parece buen plan, me cambio y nos vamos.

- Vale, aunque una vez mas vamos a tener que pasar por mi edificio.

- Creí que rompiste la llave.

- Ya lo se Einstein – puso los ojos en blanco – pero en el llavero también llevaba las llaves de casa de Alice.

- Y no te acordaste de eso anoche porque...

- Pues por que no caí y punto. No fue mi noche y no me acordé. Allí tengo alguna ropa y me podré duchar. - Edward se encogió de hombros y entró en la habitación.

Horas mas tarde, Bella y Edward caminaban hacia la casa de los Swan, donde ya había espíritu de fiesta. Hacía frío, algo mas que el día anterior, pero era algo que casi nadie de esa localidad hubiese notado si no hubiese visto los periódicos esa mañana.

- ¿Mañana irás a esa fiesta? - preguntó Bella al acordarse de este dato.

- Pensé que no te importaba – dijo Edward sin desviar la vista de su camino.

- Y no me importa, ya te dije que mañana trabajaría.

Al fin llegaron a casa de sus padres, donde todos estaban preparados para salir al fascinante local como lo había descrito Tanya. Los primos pequeños de Bella habían recibido un regalo por Navidad, y todos jugaban con ellos por el camino, mientras los mayores caminaban todos juntos hablando.

La verdad es que el local no estaba mal, las paredes pitadas en blanco y negro, combinaban con algunos sillones y sofás alquilados para la ocasión. La verdad es que Tanya y Richard se habían esforzado bastante. Todos los hombres llevaban camisa, incluso Edward, que había sido advertido por Bella de aquella tradición; y las mujeres Iban con alguna blusa que se guardaba para la ocasión y una falda con algunos zapatos de tacón.

La comida estuvo bien, Tanya había contratado un catering y la verdad es que estaba bastante bueno. Había abundancia de todo, incluso de buen vino, y espacio para que los niños jugasen. Después hubo música, y muchos se pusieron a bailar, mujeres la mayoría, mientras los hombres hablaban de fútbol o baseball. En un momento Bella se acordó de que ni siquiera había llamado a la ferretería para arreglar el tema de la llave.

Salió hacia la pequeña estancia que se había arreglado como pequeña cocina y donde había un teléfono colgado de la pared, con un cable muy largo. Justo debajo de el había un pequeño mueble con un cajón y un pequeño estante debajo, donde había un par de páginas amarillas.

Allí pudo buscar una ferretería asequible que pudiese arreglarle el problema lo antes posible, pero tubo que volver demacrada a la fiesta cuando le dijeron que hasta después de fiestas no había casi nada abierto, y que no podían hacer nada.

Se acercó a Alice.

- Alice, tenemos problemas – Alice estaba bailando frente a Jasper, hasta que se giró hacia su prima.

- ¿Problemas?

- Si, ayer se me rompió la llave de casa en la puerta y no puedo entrar, y hasta después de fiestas no hay ni una sola ferretería abierta. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo? - preguntó.

- Bueno, yo pensaba quedarme con Jasper hasta reyes, pero si quieres quedarte tu arriba, por mi no hay problema, pero Edward... no se...

- ¿Problemas sentimentales? - La aguda voz de Tanya estaba detrás de Alice, y a Bella se le incendió la sangre.

- Tanya, no metas tu operada nariz donde no te llaman – escupió Alice.

- Osea que ya no duermes ni en su casa... eso me huele a problemas, chasco y repentina separación... - dijo tocándose su fina nariz.

- Bella solo me pedía ropa para ir a casa de Edward – dijo sin pensar, ¿vendría de familia? - Por cierto, voy a pedirle que baje la maleta del altillo – dijo para dirigirse a la mesa donde Edward hablaba con los tíos de Bella y Jasper, que ahora se había sentado para dejar a las chicas hablar con intimidad. Al pasar cerca de Bella, le rozó el hombro con el suyo y le susurro muy flojo – Y a explicarle lo que a pasado. - finalizó.

Bella se quedó mas tranquila después de eso, pero algo incómoda, ya que no sabía si eso sería una molestia para él.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

h00la!

Pues ya vuelvo a estar aquí, para pedir disculpas por mi reclamo de reviews demasiado ambicioso...LO SIENTO.

Por eso, en recompensa he hecho este cap tan largo y prometo actualizar en cuanto pueda ! =D

Espero que os haya gustado, mil gracias por reviews, alerts y favoritos! Espero que paséis por mis otras historias! Eso me alegrará mucho el día!

BESOS DES DE BARCELONA

P.D: Ha habido un pequeño problema, en el primer capitulo Tanya decía que ella se encargaría de la nochebuena, pero tuve un cambio de planes y preferí hacer los capítulos de la feria. Siento no haberlo dicho antes, he intentaré remediar el error en cuanto pueda... Gracias por la comprensión =D


	10. Chapter 10

_25 de Diciembre_

- Bella que no le va a importar...seguro – Alice le repetía por quinta vez consecutiva, rodando los ojos.

- Pero ¿y si le importa? – Bella se fregaba las manos.

- Seguro que no…

- ¿Pero y si si le importa?

- ¿Y si te relajas? – Alice le cogió de los hombros. – Seguro que no le importa, y si le importa le pagas un poco más y punto.

- Claro, le pago un poco más y punto – Bella se puso las manos en las caderas – sabes, creo que para fin de año voy a tener que pedir un préstamo al banco para pagar a Edward.

- ¿Para pagar que a quién? – Charlie asomó la cabeza entre las chicas - ¿No te habrá pedido dinero Edward verdad? Ya lo sabía yo, que está contigo por el interés, en cuanto entró en casa y lo vi, yo…

- Claro que no papá – Charlie se había puesto a hablar demasiado alto, como dando reprimendas – Es que Alice me ha vuelto a comprar ropa y no me deja pagarla – Le dio un codazo a su prima para que le siguiera el juego.

- Así soy yo – Alice se encogió de hombros sonriendo. Charlie volvió a la fiesta y ambas suspiraron. – Se lo diremos y punto en boca.

Al salir al salón dela fiesta cogieron a Edward cada una de un brazo y lo llevaron a la cocina des de donde había llamado Bella a la ferretería.

- Edward, tenemos problemas – Bella se puso seria y casi asustó al chico con esa cara.

- Sí – él se limitó a decir eso

- ¿Sí qué? – Bella frunció el ceño.

- Que si puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa.

- ¿Qué? Co-como te has enterado. – Bella abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo calculas que ha tardado Tanya en venir a preguntarme que cuanto tiempo llevabas viviendo conmigo? – Edward se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras decía eso en tono de chico interesante.

- Como…¿Cinco segundo? – Alice preguntó divertida.

- Menos aún, mientras vosotras andabais hacia la entrada, ella ya estaba andando hacia mí. A por cierto, le he dicho que vivíamos juntos des de el inicio de las fiestas.

- Ahhh – Bella se quedó de piedra

_- ¿Pero y si le importa? ¿Y si no me deja? ¿Y si no y si si…? _– Alice hizo una mala imitación de Bella poniendo los brazos al lado de la cabeza para simular preocupación.

- Calla – su prima la empujó suavemente y ambas salieron de nuevo a la fiesta.

Después de bailar casi toda la tarde, cenaron un poco que de lo que había sobrado de la comida y sobre media noche se fueron todos a casa.

Alice, Bella, Jasper y Edward fueron al edificio de las dos chicas para coger ropa y cosas de neceser para Bella. Los dos chicos se quedaron abajo hablando, hasta que Alice y Bella bajaron con una maleta y una bolsa amplia y se separaron.

Edward se colgó la bolsa en el hombro, que pesaba bastante, después de burlarse de ella por no poder tirar con todo y al fin llegaron a su apartamento.

Después de encender el fuego de la chimenea de nuevo, Bella sacó de la bolsa un paquete bastante grande de color azul, envuelto en un plástico transparente.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Edward enarcó una ceja al ver como Bella sacaba un aparato negro de la bolsa.

- Ah, sí, Alice me ha dado su colchón hinchable, para que pueda dormir en el suelo.

- Ahhh….bueno, pues buenas noches – Edward se dirigió al pasillo.

- Oye, se supone que tendrías que decir algo así como; _no, puedes dormir en mi cama_, a lo que yo respondería algo como;_ no tranquilo aquí se duerme bastante bien, _y entonces tendrías que tratar de convencerme

- Ya, pero no voy a hacerlo – Y volvió a su recorrido pasillo arriba, hasta que Bella le tiró un cojín que acertó en su cabeza. Edward se sobó la coronilla, aunque no le había dolido y se agachó a recoger el cojín. - ¿También te has traído el cojín para dormir? – preguntó al no reconocerlo.

- Si – la chica se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho – después de la que montaste ayer para dormir en TU cama, no he querido arriesgarme.

- Perdona, pero yo no empecé a correr a la de ya cuando habíamos quedado en echarlo a suertes – le tiró el cojín de vuelta y le dio justo en la cara.

- ¡Eres muy mal perdedor!

- ¿Perdedor? Pero si fui una víctima de tus trucos.

- Edward, pareces un niño pequeño – Bella se empezó a reír de él.

- Si, un niño pequeño que hoy dormirá en su cama y no en el suelo. Buenas noches – dijo en un tono cantarín, a lo que ella soltó un chillido de rabia

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

_26 de Diciembre_

A pesar de ser las nueve de la mañana el sol no entraba por ninguna de las ventanas, lo que significaba que sería un día común en Forks, un día nublado.

Edward se había despertado con un ruido de sartenes, y se había levantado – no corriendo – para ver qué pasaba. Al salir, vio a Bella en la encimera, rodeada de tres cuencos llenos de algo que parecía harina, leche y algo más. En el fuego, había una sartén humeante y algún utensilio para cocinar.

- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? – Edward estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta des de donde podía ver la cocina donde Bella trajinaba.

- Hombre, ya te has despertado. – Bella se giró con una sonrisa. – Pues resulta que esta mañana he ido al supermercado a comprar y he decidido hacer tortitas para desayunar.

- ¿A…si? Pues, hace mucho que no como tortitas….

- Dentro de nada estarán listas, puedes ir a cambiarte si quieres. – ella ya parecía duchada y arreglada. Él simplemente asintió y se metió en el baño.

Después de media hora, Edward ya estaba duchado y vestido, por lo que salió en busca de las tortitas. Al llegar a la cocina, Bella señaló las tortitas con las dos manos, como se hacía en el circo o en algunos espectáculos y canturreó _"Tarán"._

- Vaya, sí que será un desayuno completo – Tazas de café, tortitas con chocolate y un poco de fruta cortada en un cuenco descansaban sobre la mesa.

- Que aproveche. – Dijo Bella, y ambos empezaron a comer.

- Entonces – Edward habló después de algunos minutos en silencio – ¿cuándo te vas a trabajar?

- ¿Ya me quieres echar? – Bella rió ante su propio comentario – Es broma, sobre las tres tengo que estar allí.

- ¿Y en que se supone que trabajas?

- Pues – Bella tragó las tortitas de su boca – Soy camarera.

- Aclárame una cosa – dijo Edward después de asentir – Estudias arquitectura – ella asintió – y también trabajas en una librería.

- De miércoles a viernes por las tardes y los sábados por la mañana.

- Pero – Edward hizo un todo bastante gracioso al hablar tan rápido – estas fiestas la librería cierra…

- Creo que por defunción de un familiar de la propietaria…

- Y trabajas de camarera para pagar los gastos de las fiestas.

- Sip – se metió un trozo de tortita en la boca.

- ¿Sabes que faltan muchos de tus datos en el informe que me entregaron no?

- Lo siento, pero me lo hicieron rellenar en un cuarto de hora, y puse básicamente donde vivía, lo que necesitaba y algo sobre mí, no me dio tiempo a más. – Bella se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué no té dio tiempo a decirme que estudiabas arquitectura?

- Pues no

- Pues deberías habérmelo dicho el primer día.

- Claro, como es normal que tu supuesto novio entre en tu casa para agradarle a todo el mundo, pues yo no estaba nerviosa y te lo tendría que haber contado – Bella habló en un tono teatralmente irónico. Y Edward bufó.

- Mira, es igual, ¿hay algo de lo que no me haya enterado aún? Tienes un hermano secreto, eres profesora de yoga, eres agente especial de la CIA – Edward le dio varias opciones para sorprenderlo.

- Si te lo dijese tendría que matarte – ella rió ante su propio comentario, y él sonrió, pero volvió a ponerse serio – no, aunque soy voluntaria en un comedor social.

- ¿Enserio? – Edward quedó sorprendido aunque no era una de las opciones que le había dado para ello

- Si, algún día de estos te llevaré, seguro que en estas fechas hay mucho trabajo. – y siguieron comiendo

- Y de mi trabajo solo lo saben…. – Edward cambió de tema después de acabar de desayunar, y ahora ayudaba a Bella a llevar los platos al lavadero.

- Pues lo sabe Alice y lo sabe Jacob. – Bella se tocó la barbilla para pensar – Y si lo sabe Alice, no creo que Jasper tarde mucho en saberlo también.

- Vamos, que tú eso de total discreción no lo entiendes.

- Eres un estúpido, Alice fue la que me ayudó a encontrar tu empresa, y Jacob es demasiado cercano como para mentirle, me habría sentido culpable.

- Ya, entonces si hubiera llegado a ser tu novio de verdad, me habrías dejado por sentirte culpable.

- Claro que no, es solo que Jacob y yo hemos tenido una historia y me habría sentado mal que hubiese llegado de florida y yo hubiese tenido novio así de repente – Bella había dicho eso tan rápido, que ahora tenía que respirar profundamente.

- Habíais estado saliendo – Edward estaba apoyado en la encimera mientras ella fregaba los platos. Se giró y se apoyó al igual que él. Asintió - ¿Y no tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida después de una ruptura?

- Edward – dijo en tono cortante – es más complicado que eso. – miró su reloj. – Dios, como pasa el tiempo, ya son las doce pasadas. ¿Quieres que vaya preparando ya la pasta con salsa cuatro quesos?

- Por dios, ¿acabas de comerte como media docena de tortitas y ya me estás hablando otra vez de comer? – Edward se sobó el estómago.

- No digo que te lo tengas que comer ahora, es solo que si lo voy preparando, para la una y algo, ya estará listo y podremos comer. Yo a las dos y media tengo que salir para Seattle.

- ¿A qué hora acabarás?

- Pues la verdad es que no lo sé, es una fiesta y hay que prepararlo todo. Además, cuando acabe tengo que quedarme a recoger.

- Yo me voy sobre las ocho y también acabaré tarde, por lo que no me esperes despierta

- Eso acaba de sonarme a relación seria – canturreó Bella des de detrás de la puerta de un armario que ahora estaba repleto de comida. _"Si, seguro. Yo una relación seria, ja"_

- Si si, lo que me recuerda a… - Edward se fue a la entrada y cogió una copia de la llave del apartamento – Toma.

- Pues gracias – se la guardó en el bolsillo y siguió buscando por todos los armarios que había utilizado para guardar la comida.

- ¿Se puede saber que buscas?

- Es que no encuentro los lazos de pasta – Bella dejó caer sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo.

- ¿Pero estas segura de que los compraste? – Edward empezó a buscar también por otros armarios, mientras veía como Bella salía hacia la entrada. Al poco, entró por la puerta con el ticket en la mano mientras lo leía

- Sí, estoy segura de que… No, no lo he comprado, que tonta que soy – Bella se metió los dedos entre el pelo

- Bueno, todos tenemos defectos – Bella le dio un golpe en el brazo – Vamos, aún podemos ir a comprarlos.

Salieron en dirección al supermercado, que estaba a dos calles del apartamento. Hacía mucho frío, y aunque no nevaba había acumulación de nieve en la calle.

Al llegar al super, fueron directamente a la sección de la pasta y Bella fue a coger unos lazos de diferentes colores.

- ¿Vas a coger esos? – Edward se había quitado el chaquetón y ahora llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

- ¿Es que no te gustan? – Bella lo miró ceñuda con la bolsa en la mano.

- Sí, gustarme si, es solo que prefiero estos otros – Edward alargó el brazo y cogió una bolsa muy grande con tubos de pasta.

- Sí, claro, están muy buenos; pero hay tantos que vamos a estar comiendo pasta tres meses – Bella le apretó el paquete contra el pecho para que él lo sujetara.

- Hazle caso a tu novia, chico – una mujer de unos 50 años, que iba de la mano de un hombre de lo que parecía su misma edad, se acercó a ellos para apoyar a Bella.

- Brenda, te he dicho que no te metas en las conversaciones ajenas – El hombre se acercó también a ellos, mientras Bella y Edward los miraban entre extrañados y divertidos.

- Pero la niña tiene razón, si solo son dos, ¿para qué tantos? – la mujer se giró a su marido – ¿o es que tenéis criaturas?

- NO – ambos dijeron a la vez, negando con las cabezas.

- Brenda – el hombre regaño a su mujer por segunda vez.

- Ay Gerry, las parejas de hoy en día tienen a los pequeños muy pronto – la mujer se encogió de hombros. A pesar de sobrepasar los 50, tal vez, parecía muy jovial y bastante moderna.

- No Brenda, esos jóvenes que tenían los niños muy temprano éramos nosotros.

- Ya, es que de nuestra época tampoco hace tanto – Brenda miró a Gerry con mala cara, como si la estuviese llamando vieja, mientras los dos jóvenes se reían a un lado

- Brenda tiene razón – Edward habló para parar las miradas que se mandaban el matrimonio – De su época tampoco hace tanto, y debo hacerle caso a Bella, tanta pasta era demasiado. – cogió el paquete que había cogido ella en el primer momento y la cogió de la mano.

- Adiós – dijo Bella y saludó con la mano, mientras Edward sonreía por encima de su hombro.

- Adiós – Brenda y Gerry se quedaron atrás.

- Que simpáticos – Bella sonreía mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de Edward, que sujetaba la bolsa en la otra mano.

- Pues sí, y aunque discutieran parecían unidos – se le formó una sonrisa al recordarlos. Ya faltaba poco para llegar al apartamento – Hay gente que tiene suerte – después de decir eso, afianzó el agarre de sus brazos unidos.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

- Mmmmmmmmm – Edward estiraba los brazos por encima de la cabeza, después de haber comido un plato repleto de pasta con salsa que había preparado Bella.

Ahora ella se estaba vistiendo con el uniforme que debería vestir toda la noche y el recordó que tenía que ir a buscar el esmoquin que requería la velada. Fue al baño para lavarse los dientes y allí encontró a Bella haciéndose un moño. Llevaba una falda negra que le llegaba por la mitad del muslo, con una camisa a botones de manga corta del mismo color y un pequeño delantal rojo.

- ¿Pero tú vas a trabajar o a grabar _Bar Coyote_* ?- siguió haciéndose el moño mientras se miraba en el espejo y no le hizo ni caso hasta que se giró.

- La verdad es que no lo sé, pero mientras la paga sea buena, les enseñaré mi arte para bailar country si hace falta. – se dio un último vistazo; las tres menos cuarto, ya iba tarde – Me voy – se giró hacia él y sin pensar le dio un beso en la mejilla. Al salir, se escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Al salir a la calle sí que reparó en lo que acababa de hacer. _"Ups, me lo estoy tomando demasiado enserio" _Bella se regañó mentalmente.

Mientras ella caminaba calle arriba hasta encontrar un taxi, Edward se había quedado quieto en el baño. ¿Cuánto hacía que no le daban un beso tan natural y sin segundas intenciones? Siempre, después del beso, venía una mirada lasciva o directamente era un beso en la comisura de los labios. Sacudió la cabeza y se fue al salón para coger la chaqueta. Cuando se la puso, se dirigió a la tintorería para recoger el esmoquin.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

_6 horas más tarde_

Bella ya tenía los pies muertos y aún no habían llegado los invitados. Faltaban camareros, y los más jóvenes habían estado poniendo sillas en las enormes mesas. Habían sacado toda la comida que se serviría como aperitivo, iban muyapurados, ya que se acercaba la hora de cena y aún no estaba poco listo, por lo que los jefes de cocina pidieron a todos que llamaran a amigos o familiares para que viniesen a ayudar, cosa de demostraba que estaban desesperados.

_- ¿Si? – se oyó al otro lado de la línea._

- Jake, hola – Bella sonrió por poder localizarlo tras dos llamadas en las que no contestara. – Mira, necesito pedirte un gran gran gran gran favor.

_- ¿Dónde está el Sr. novio perfecto? _

- Tiene un compromiso, por eso te he llamado a ti. – Bella se mordió el labio en un signo de estrés.

_- Así que soy tu segunda opción ehh, eso me duele – dijo en tono dolido, aunque tuviese una gran parte de humor._

- Calla, necesito que vengar a ayudarme con esto, necesitamos camareros - se hizo silencio – de verdad, estamos desesperados, y necesito el dinero Jacob. – dijo más seria que antes.

- Vale, vale

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ERES EL MEJOR – chilló de la emoción.

- Venga, dame la dirección antes de que me arrepienta.

- Te la envío en un mensaje. Ven lo antes posible– dijo antes de colgar.

A los veinte minutos más o menos, los invitados comenzaron a entrar y todos los camareros se mezclaron entre la gente con bandejas llenas de copas de champan i pequeños canapés de diferentes sabores, de caviar, de salón, etc. Primero tomarían los aperitivos que servirían los camareros y después pasarían al salón donde había muchas mesas amplias y redondas con sillas decoradas con caros y finos tapizados en rojo.

Bella se metió en la cocina para buscar a la jefa de cocina y comentarle que en breve vendría un amigo a ayudar.

- Tina, he conseguido un nuevo camarero, estará al caer.

- Pues dile que caiga ya, porque necesitamos ayuda, tiene que haber un camarero por cada cinco invitados y hay uno por cada ocho.

- Se llama Jacob y necesitará un uniforme de… – hizo un gesto con las manos para medir mentalmente la espalda de Jacob. – una grande quizás…

- Si, ya lo veré cuando llegue – dijo con prisa.

- Tiene el pelo por el hombro o más corto y es moreno. – chilló a la distancia mientras Tina se mezclaba entre los ajetreados cocineros.

Mientras, Edward estaba esperando en el hall de la puerta a que Jane bajara. Por la escalera de mármol de aquella mansión bajó una chica algo bajita, de cabello rubio y con los ojos azules. Era muy pálida, y el largo vestido color tinto que llevaba resaltaba mucho sobre su piel. Era una niña, pero con el cuerpo de mujer.

Sin querer dejarse encandilar por los constantes coqueteos de la chica, se subieron en el caro mercedes negro del padre de la chica, que los acompañaba.

Al llegar al caro restaurante, la entrada triunfal de los Voulturi no se hizo esperar. Todo el mundo dejó espacio para Aro, Jane y su acompañante ya conocido por todos, Edward.

Había mucha gente dentro, riéndose de chistes sin gracia, mirando por encima del hombro a todo el mundo y dejando ver las cantidades exorbitantes de dinero que tenían en el banco.

Todo había empezado con una copa de champan, y ahora estaba sonriente entre un grupo de hombres dedicados a las finanzas, que hablaban de algo que al él ni siquiera le importaba.

Todo eran suspiros muy flojos y sonrisas en dirección a Jane y a los socios de su padre hasta que decidieron pasar al salón a cenar.

Al pasar por un corto pasillo, sintió un peso en la espalda, como si se hubiese caído alguien encima de él y al girarse para aguantar a esa persona y evitar que cayera al suelo, tomó en brazos a una chica morena muy conocida.

- ¿Bella?

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN (marcha fúnebre)

Sí, he estado más o menos muerta, o absorbida, ya que el instituto me ha ocupado tanto que ni siquiera he podido entrar en fanfiction des de que actualicé la última vez. Además he estado escribiendo una historia como trabajo para el colegio y eso también me ha mantenido muy ocupada.

Espero que podáis perdonarme y hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo, ahora estoy de vacaciones y soy toda vuestra! Así que actualizaré mucho más seguido.


	11. Chapter 11

Había tanta gente, que era imposible ver más allá de tus propios pies. Bella intentaba que no se le cayera aquella bandeja metálica que por suerte estaba vacía.

Ahora los invitados del hotel del señor Vulturi pasarían a cenar, por lo que todos los camareros tenían que ir rápidamente a la cocina a coger los platos de la cena.

En aquel corto pasillo había mucha gente, pero aun así, Bella se tropezó con su propio pie, cayendo encima de un chico trajeado. No fue hasta que el mismo chico se giró para que no se cayera que no se dio cuenta de quién era.

-¿Bella? – Edward tenía en su cara una expresión de sorpresa, al igual que ella.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó, susurrando, y poniéndose de pie.

-Trabajar – señaló con la mirada a Jane. - ¿Y tú? – volvió su mirada a la chica.

-Pues me he colado con un traje de camarera en una fiesta de millonatis – dijo muy seria, a lo que Edward la miró mal. Bella alzó un poco la bandeja de bebidas. – Trabajar, Edward Trabajar. Dios mío, mira que había fiestas esta noche. – le replicó cabreada.

-Pues mira que había bares abiertos esta noche – él hizo lo mismo.

-Edward – chilló Jane desde el comedor.

-Ya voy – gritó poniéndose en marcha

-Edward – Bella caminó a su lado, e imitó la voz de Jane, poniendo una voz nasal muy extrema - ¿Te contrató como perrito faldero? – se carcajeó.

-Tienes razón – suspiró derrotado, Bella se sorprendió – solo me va a pagar 5.000 dólares – susurró en su oído con mofa.

-Dios mío – Bella se sobó el bolsillo – Me duele el bolsillo solo de oírlo. Yo no te daré tato dinero por dos semanas – replicó.

-Por eso me emplearé más a fondo esta noche – se encogió de hombros divertido.

-Mala persona – Bella entrecerró los ojos y se fue molesta hacia la cocina. Aunque solo fuera un enfado ficticio. Edward le sonrió hasta que dejó de verla.

Se reunió con Jane y se sentó junto a ella y su padre en la mesa centrar, y Bella llegó por fin a la cocina.

-¿Ha llegado ya Jacob? – Bella rehízo su coleta preguntándole a Tina sobre su amigo.

-Aquí no ha venido nadie con ese nombre.

-Madre mía donde estará – Bella bufaba mientras cogía tres platos y se disponía a salir al comedor.

Edward, por su parte, conversaba con el socio de la empresa de hostelería de Aro, sobre cómo estaba el mercado en aquellos momento y si deberían comprar o no un nuevo hotel en Seattle; porque sí, Edward también sabía mucho sobre estadística y de más (Nuestro Ed, tan aplicado…hehehhh). Jane seguía colgada de su brazo, y comenzó a sentir calor en la extremidad, debida a la cercanía.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro izquierdo, interrumpiendo la conversación. Un chico con el pelo rojizo, lo suficientemente largo como para tenerlo recogido en una corta coleta alta, con los ojos negros y una sonrisa radiante palmeó la espalda de Edward.

-¡Jacob! – anunció Edward levantándose, y consiguiendo quitarse de encima a Jane. (¿Os acordáis de ese Jacob del cual Bella leyó su ficha en el primer capítulo? Pues es ese… jijiji)

-Edward, el mundo es un pañuelo, aunque te hacía en Forks, y no en Seatlle. – estrecharon las manos y se apartaron un poco de esa mesa, para que nadie escuchase nada.

-Sí, y lo estaba, pero estoy haciendo un trabajito de una sola noche.

-Vaya, como los que me gustan a mí – dijo no refiriéndose al trabajo - ¿Y la chica de última hora? – preguntó divertido.

-¿Aquella de la cual tú te empeñaste a que aceptara? – Jacob había sido uno de los amigos que lo había convencido para que se quedase en los Estados Unidos y no fuera a Amsterdam.

-Si aquella misma…Isobel…. – intentó recordar.

-Isabella Swan – aclaró –. Pues sí, ahora trabajo para ella.

-¿Y qué? ¿Está buena? – preguntó golpeando su hombro.

-Sí Jacob, es muy maja, simpática y me siento muy cómodo trabajando con ella – ironizó – Me encanta cuando te preocupas por los aspectos básicos del trabajo. Además, acostarme con ella no entra en el cupo.

-Podría pedirle un extra. Un accesorio o algo así, seguro que acepta – se carcajeó su amigo.

-Sí, ya – rodó los ojos - ¿Y tú que haces ahora?

-Pues soy el hijo de aquella mujer – la señaló levemente.

-¿El hijo? – preguntó entre extrañado y divertido.

-Sí, para demostrar que tuvo un amante o algo por el estilo – Jacob también rodó los ojos – Bueno, me alegro de verte, después nos vemos – se despidieron.

-¿Quién era? – Jane volvió nuevamente a colgarse de su brazo cuando este se sentó a la mesa de nuevo.

-Jacob, un compañero de trabajo – sonrió.

Bella se acercó a la mesa central, y tras servir a Aro, se aproximó a Jane y Edward.

-Que aproveche – Sonrió suavemente y luego se acercó a él.

-¿Edward has visto a Jacob? – el giró su cara hacia ella.

-Pues la verdad…. – comenzó.

-Sí – Jane salió de detrás suyo, sonriendo falsamente – Está… - se giró hacia las demás mesa - Pues no lo veo – se puso un dedo sobre los labios –Pero le diremos que vaya a la cocina cuando lo volvamos a ver.

-Muchas gracias – y se alejó a toda prisa viendo como Tina la observaba fieramente y con las palabras _como no espabiles te cuelgo de las orejas _escritas en los ojos.

-Jane – replicó – Me ha preguntado a mí, además no creo que ese sea el chico que busca – pero pareció que ella solo logro escuchar la primera parte de la frase.

-No me gusta que hables con el servicio, además esa parecía una fresca – se giró a probar un bocado del plato. _"¿Una fresca?, pero si no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos" _Edward se tapó la boca esperando no haberlo dicho en voz alta, y aunque la mujer que tenía en frente lo miraba, "afortunadamente", solo era para desvestirlo con los ojos. ¿Había pensado eso realmente?_ - _Voy al baño – Jane le dio un beso en la mejilla y cogió su bolso.

Al llegar al hall, para pasar a los lavabos se cruzó con Jacob, el amigo de Edward.

-Ei, espera – lo señaló con los ojos entrecerrados, pero sonriendo – tú eres Jacob, el amigo de Edward ¿no?

-Y quien tú quieras que sea guapa – le sonrió seductoramente. Jane se sonrojó ante el cumplido.

-Una chica nos ha dicho que quería verte en la cocina – le dijo por encima del hombro

-Vaya, pues ahora me acerco – se quedó algo parado, ¿para qué lo querrían en la cocina? Se despidió de Jane con un chasquido de lengua y la mano en forma de pistolita, y comenzó a buscar el camino hacia la cocina.

Tras preguntar a un billón de personas del hotel, consiguió llegar hasta la sala de los fogones y se plantó delante de la que parecía ser la cocinera jefa, Tina. Jacob llegó a esa conclusión debido a que la vio chillando a todo el mundo mientras la vena de su brillante frente se hinchaba cada vez más y más y más… ¿Algo lógico no?

-A su servicio señora – hizo un saludo militar.

-¿Y tú eres? – dijo después de echarle un rápido vistazo.

-Jacob Green señora, me han dicho que me requerían en la cocina. – ¿Jane había dicho una chica? ¿Con cuantos años se pasa a ser mujer? ¿A lo sesenta?

-A si, el amigo de Bella – dijo arrastrándolo hasta un enorme armario.

-¿El amigo de quién? – preguntó algo atemorizado. ¿No lo habrían confundido?

-Te hemos estado esperando un buen rato, cámbiate y comienza a fregar platos, Luis te supervisará en todo momento – señaló a un chico rubio, que lo miraba ¿seductoramente? ¿Pero esto que es?

[[[[

Al finalizar la cena, todos pasaron a un salón, donde había un DJ poniendo música y una barra de bar en una de las paredes. Bella fue a dejar los últimos platos a la cocina cuando se tropezó con Jane.

-Ay, hola mona – la falsedad era el fuerte de Jane, asegurado – Ya le hemos dicho a tu amigo que vaya a la cocina – sonrió.

-¿De verdad? – a Bella le ilusionó que por fin hubiese llegado – Pues muchas gracias – se fue casi bailando a la cocina, mientras Jane la miraba con cara rara. Totalmente compresible, delante de los saltos "Heidi" que iba dando Isabella.

Al llegar a la cocina, se encontró con Tina.

-¿Ya ha llegado Jacob no? –preguntó contenta.

-Sí, y nos ha quitado muchísimo trabajo, no veas como se emplea el chaval – rió ante el recuerdo de Jacob lavando platos sin parar, mientras Luis lo animaba dándole cachetes y diciendo lo sexy que se veía en algunos momentos. Jacob no hizo más que concentrar la mirada en el agua e intentar pensar que aquello no estaba pasando.

-Voy a pasar a verlo un momento.

-No, tienes que ir a ayudar a Emma en el bar. A tu amigo lo verás todos los días de tu larga y joven vida – la empujó fuera de la cocina. Si al menos fuese su amigo realmente…

Al llegar al salón donde se oía la música, notó que uno de sus bolsillos vibraba. Metió la mano y se encontró con su móvil. Un mensaje.

_Bells, perdona la tardanza, el tráfico stá fatal._

_Llegaré en 30 mint._

_Jake._

-¿¡Qué!

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

holaa holaa!

Pues ya he vuelto, después de milenios sin actualizar… que mala que soy ¿verdad? Aunque estoy muy contenta, porque solo quedan DOS reviews para llegar a los 100 rr! AHHHHHH! MIS PRIMEROS 100! (saltitos a los Alice) hehehehh

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis vuestro review, para darme vuestra opinión. No tengo claro si podré actualizar pronto, así que alomejor me paso algunas semanas sin subir en esta story… Aunque prometo que si llegamos a los 110 antes del 3 de julio, prometo subir el 4 ^^ (que chantajista que soy…)

Bueno, también quería decir que he creado el tráiler de SE ALQUILA, y está colgado en Youtube. Si os hace ilu verlo, el link está en mi perfil.

BESOS DES DE BARCELONA!


	12. Chapter 12

Bella llegó al bar algo blanca. ¿Quien estaría en la cocina fregando platos? Emma servía copas como una desesperada, algunos hielos salían de la copas al servirlas tan rápidamente y caían al suelo, pero no había tiempo de recogerlos. En el salón, había algunas mesas llenas de vasos vacíos y otros llenos de los asistentes a la fiesta. Cogió una bandeja vacía para ir a recogerlos con el fin de encontrar a Edward y preguntar lo que pasaba.

Conseguir llegar hasta las altas mesitas fue algo complicado. Había mucha gente, no precisamente bailando, que se movían como autómatas y llevaban el mismo ritmo por mucho que cambiara la canción. Miraban a la gente que si bailaba en el centro de la pista, que mayoritariamente eran personas mayores que se sabían las canciones que sonaban. Los más jóvenes – bastante pocos – estaban visiblemente aburridos.

Comenzó a llenar la bandeja con vasos de tubo o de whisky. Intentaba hacer contrapeso para que no se cayera nada y volvía hacia la barra para vaciarla en las picas. Hizo un par de viajes antes de divisar a Edward conversando con algunos hombres trajeados, puede que no superaran los treinta, pero sus barbas los hacían ver cuarentones.

Se puso detrás de él, donde estratégicamente había una mesa llena de bebidas – no todas vacías – que recoger. Le fue dando golpes en el zapato, para no manchar directamente el pantalón y fue subiendo la intensidad de estos al comprobar que Ed estaba absorto en aquellos momentos y que aunque le pasase por los pies un camión cisterna lleno de quinientos mil litros de gasolina no se inmutaría, por lo que pasó al plan b.

-¿Me permiten las copas los caballeros? – alguno que otro tenía ya las copas de champaña vacía, así que fue la excusa perfecta. Retiró los vasos y tiró de la chaqueta del chico sutilmente para que la siguiera disimuladamente a la barra.

-Perdonadme un segundo voy a pedir algo a la barra, ¿queréis algo más? – todos negaron – Bien. – La siguió y cuando estuvieron un poco más apartados, cerca de la barra ahora vacía, donde pensaron que casi nadie podría ver su charla, Edward saludó al fin - Hola Bella. – saludó demasiado amable, prácticamente falso.

-Hola – fingió emoción y sorpresa - ¿Qué tu por aquí? – volvió a usar ese tono – Llego a pasarte por encima con un tráiler de dieciséis ruedas y ni así te enteras de que te estaba llamando.

-¿Estabas hablando de tus constantes y poco disimuladas pataditas en el zapato? Oh, sí, he sido consciente durante toda la sesión ¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Puñetazos en el hombro? – volvieron a su discusión de siempre. _Críos_.

-Mira es igual. ¿A quién habéis mandado tú y Jane a la cocina?

-Jane ha mandado a Jacob – afirmó con los ojos como platos.

-No, no lo ha hecho, por qué el Jacob que tú y yo conocemos está en un atasco – aclaro Bella.

-Dios mío – se tapó la boca, o para no reír o para no chillar o para no chillar de la risa - ¿Jacob está fregando platos?

-Te acabo de decir que no – se estaba cabreando por momentos, y encima tenía que volver al trabajo.

-No, ese Jacob no, pero en mi… empresa hay otro Jacob que ha venido hoy a trabajar también.

-Dime por favor que de cocinero.

-No, de hijo de no sé qué yaya de por aquí. – miró a la pista

-Genial, ¿y por qué dejas a la rubia mandarlo a la cocina? – se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho.

-Te juro que no me he enterado de cuando lo ha hecho – levantó las manos y bajó las comisuras de la boca, tipo un payaso triste pero a forma de _"yo no sé nada"_.

-Pues hay que sacarlo de allí, la gente se estará preguntando dónde está ese famoso sobrino.

-Te acompaño – comenzó a andar camino hacia la puerta.

-No – le colocó la mano en el pecho para detenerlo enviando el calor de su mano, debido al nerviosismo, a través de la fina camisa a su torso. A Edward le recorrió un cálido estremecimiento, muy leve. – Se darán cuenta de que no estas y Jane irá a buscarte.

-¿No la soportas ehh? – puso su sonrisa torcida, radiante.

-No, muy afines no somos, y este tema empeora notablemente nuestra relación – comentó sería, dando más tono de humor a su frase

Al final, ambos se dirigieron a la cocina.

Des de la pista, Jane, Mirell y Jenn sostenían sus copas de cava mirando a la parejita hablar des de la distancia.

-¿Pero no decías que estabas saliendo con él? – Mirell se giró hacía su amiga.

-Bueno, no he dicho eso exactamente, solo que es como una relación sin fechas.

-A lo mejor es su novia y le está pidiendo explicaciones.

-No creo que sea su novia, antes ha hablado con nosotros y no ha discutido con él ni nada.

-Es bastante mona – Jenn quiso retirar sus palabras ante la extraña y asesina mirada de Jane –. Pero no parece el tipo de Edward – sonrió obligada.

-Sí, bueno, es guapa, y bastante simpática – Jane aceptó tras beber de su copa. Observaron cómo Bella ponía la mano en el pecho de él – A lo mejor es su hermana.

-No se parecen nada la verdad, quizás sean primos.

-O quizás, o quizás, o quizás… Quizás sean amantes, quizás ella es lesbiana, quizás él le debe dinero, o quizás ella le está pidiendo que se haga la prueba de paternidad con su hijo, ¡qué más da! Necesito algo un poco más fuerte – se dirigió hacia la barra mientras Edward y Bella marchaban hacia la cocina, estaba algo ofuscada por el momento.

Al llegar allí, la gente estaba más descansada y por lo tanto ya no había tanto alboroto. Antes de poder entrar en la segunda parte de la cocina, el lavadero de platos, apareció Tina delante de ambos.

-¿Otro amigo tuyo? ¿Se puede saber de dónde los sacas tan guapos, Bella? – Tina repasó sin pudor al chaval, que sonrió orgulloso.

-No es un amigo… exactamente, es un compañero de trabajo

-Me encanta tu juego de palabras – Edward escogía los mejores momentos para hablar.

-Calla. – cambió la trayectoria de su mirada - Tina, quería hablarte de _Jacob_ – Tina asintió – Pues, que no es exactamente _Jacob_. Ha habido una equivocación, y ese chico no se ni quien es – admitió, mientras Tina asentía a todo – Jake me ha enviado un mensaje; llegará en cinco minutos, así que puedes liberar al otro Jacob – un pequeño ataque de risa nerviosa, que incluso daba miedo.

-Qué pena, Luis se lo estaba pasando genial – una sonora carcajada se escapó de su boca mientras Edward se deshacía la pajarita, dejándola colgada de su cuello.

-¿Luis? ¿El rubio? - _¿El homosexual? _Quiso añadir, pero no era plan.

-Sí, lo tendrías que haber visto animarlo – otra carcajada.

-Voy a ir a hablar con él. – Edward avanzó hacia delante, después de sonreir a modo de _"discúlpenme",_ mientras Tina repasaba su figura des de detrás. ¿Te acostumbras alguna vez a que te hagan eso?

Bella lo siguió hasta las picas de fregar los platos callada como una tumba. Allí estaba Jacob, el amigo de Edward, acorralado entre la pica y Luis, que se abanicaba con un abanico rojo pasión mientras decía cosas algo raras:

-Venga guapo que ya queda poco – lo abanicaba a él – Venga, venga, venga, así me gusta – la verdad es que parecía totalmente otra cosa, con eso está todo dicho.

-Luis, relájate – la cara totalmente roja y sudorosa de Jacob se giró al fin hacía ambos, para ver a Bella llevarse al chico lejos de allí.

-Ed, tío no sabes lo que me ha pasado, - Edward asintió abriendo los ojos bastante -, tu "novia" es un poco estúpida ¿lo sabes? – al principio pensó que era Bella, pero era imposible, no se conocían, luego cayó en Jane.

-Ha sido un error, pero ya he venido a salvarte, tu madre te echa de menos – le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras sonreía.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno – dijo apoyándose ahora en el mármol al lado del fregadero. Siguió su mirada aparentemente lujuriosa y se topó con Bella haciéndose una coleta mientras hablaba con el chico que acosaba a Jacob. Levantando los brazos hacía que su camiseta de uniforme dejase ver algo de su vientre - ¿Y esa joyita del hotel? ¿Es amiga tuya? – _Jacob y sus instintos primitivos y dominantes en su cabeza_, pensamientos textuales de Ed.

-Es Isabella Swan. – sonrió de lado.

-¿Esa es la chica de última hora? – se giró hacia su amigo.

-Eres un as sacando conclusiones – ironizó.

-Dios, si ella no me diera un plus por qué me acostara con ella, yo le hacía un cupo gratis por ser navidad, aunque fuese en agosto. – Edward miró a Bella algo impresionado. Era muy guapa, eso estaba claro, pero tampoco sabía que despertara esas pasiones… Era verdad que los primeros días él también estuvo algo raro con ella, pero ella era una mujer bonita y él un hombre, era normal, luego se acostumbró a ella, seguía viéndola tal y como era pero no parecía apreciarlo tanto como antes, ya que no se daba cuenta de que tantos la miraban. ¿Habría estado demasiado ocupado mirándola él?

-No seas vulgar, es trabajo – rodó los ojos para volver a mirarla, ahora se reía a carcajada limpia con el chico y la chica que servía en la barra del bar. Cuando sonreía era mucho más guapa, eso estaba claro **(que cursi ^^)**

-Hay que combinar el trabajo y el placer – le dio un juguetón puñetazo en el hombro. – Aunque si no estás interesado, yo podría prestarle una de mis tardes libres.

-Shhhh, ni te atrevas – lo señaló con él dedo – es mi caso… cuando acabe… - levantó las manos a forma de decir _"no me importa",_ pero era prácticamente todo mentira, sobre todo lo de _no me importa._

-Siento que Luis te haya acosado un poquito – Bella se acercó al cabo del rato hacia donde estaban los chicos en silencio.

-Tranquila guapa – le sonrió como un niño pequeño. Le recordó mucho a Emmet. – ¿Tu nombre es? – preguntó tras dirigirle una mirada divertida a su amigo.

-Isabella Swan, pero todos me llaman Bella – sonrió estrechando la mano que Jacob le ofrecía.

-Ya estoy aquí – se escuchó a alguien chillar mientras jadeaba, parecía haber corrido.

-¿Tu eres Jacob? Has llegado justo para recoger las mesas chico – se oyó decir a Tina al otro lado de la cocina. Bella se fue hacia la puerta para encontrarse a Jacob con la frente perlada de sudor y el pelo recogido en una cola.

-¡Jake! – chilló mientras lo saludaba. - ¿Dónde estabas?

-Dios, ha habido un accidente en la autopista – jadeó, mientras se acercaba – Y hemos estado parados durante mucho tiempo. Lo siento mucho – la abrazó, pero ella intentaba desquitarse.

-¡Jake, estás sudado! – se rió, aunque no le hizo mucha gracia en realidad.

-¿Dónde está tu novio? – preguntó ya con pocas ganas.

-Allí, con tu sustituto. – ambos se acercaron a los chicos – Jacob, este es Jacob, Jacob este es Jacob. – ambos se estrecharon la mano, escrutándose, mientras Bella se apoyó sonriente en el hombro de Edward. – Los invitados se han ido ya, y Jane está por irse también, deberías correr antes de que se vaya – A Edward le sorprendió que lo dijese con una sonrisa, él pensaba que eso la molestaba.

-La verdad es que no tengo ganas de ir – consiguió sacar su brazo de debajo de ella para abrazarla cariñosamente por los hombros.

-Claro que sí, vete y nosotros cuidaremos de Bella – Jacob.G (el amigo de Edward) sonrió ampliamente, como un modelo masculino.

-A no, si el mr. Se va, yo me quedaré con Bella – Jacob.B (el amigo de Bella) se señaló a sí mismo.

-No voy a irme, dejad de hacer planes – Edward frunció el entrecejo y entrecerró los ojos.

-Me alegro – Bells le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue hacia Tina, mientras Edward se sobaba sonriente su mejilla.

-¿Y esa sonrisa de tonto enamorado? – Jacob.G levantó sugeridoramente las cejas.

-¿Qué tonto enamorado ni que niño muerto? – cambió su cara a una más seria.

-Ei chicos, ¿por qué no os quedáis a cenar? Bueno Edward, si ya has cenado y quieres irte... – dio opción Bella.

-No tranquila, ya picaré algo. – le sonrió, muy natural, como hacía pocas veces con ella; demasiadas pocas veces.

Todos se sentaron en el salón donde los invitados de la fiesta se habían sentado a cenar, pero esta vez había menos gente. Algunos se habían marchado a casa y algunos otros ya habían cenado y recogían el salón de al lado.

Bella estaba entre Edward Y Jacob.G, mientras que Jacob.B se había quedado al lado de su suplente. Sí, es como pensáis, se habían peleado por el sitio. La cuestión es que ya estaban cenando y Edward miraba a Bella que escuchaba a Jacob.B Mientras que Jacob.G también lo escuchaba pero de vez en cuando lo interrumpía y hablaba con Bella.

En un momento determinado, Edward advirtió como el brazo que _"inocentemente" _Jacob.G tenía estirado en la parte de arriba de la silla de Bella, se fue posicionando en los hombros de la chica cuando esta se reclinó en su asiento. Pero antes de que se dejara caer del todo, Edward, sin que nadie, menos Jacob.G, se diera cuenta, chasqueó la mano de su amigo para que volviera a su posición original.

La verdad es que la charla con él en la cocina, la de _"que buena que está Bella"_ lo había trastocado un poco.

* * *

**¡holaa! **

**Pues ya estoy aquí de nuevo! ^^**

**Si, he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero esque e estado de vacaciones y e vuelto recientemente. Bueno pues nada, aquí está el nuevo cap, que espero que os haya gustado ^^**

**La verdad es que estoy muy contenta porque esta historia a superado los 100 rr (exactamente 106 rr) y estoy que exploto de felicidad ^^.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir que a esta historia le queda todavía un poquito bastante (espero que os hayáis puesto contentos), os pido que dejéis vuestras opiniones, que tardáis unos segundos y a mi me hacen muy feliz… mucho! ^^**

**Muchos besos!**

**XOXO**


End file.
